Le bréviaire amoureux d'une Auror métamorphe
by Fenice
Summary: Connaître la faiblesse de l'adversaire Garder l'initiative Ne pas rester à terre Tirer la première...Comment, pour qui et pourquoi Nymphadora Tonks oublie toutes les règles de la survie amoureuse en temps de guerre...
1. La faiblesse de l'adversaire

Juste une mise en garde : malgré la nature des protagonistes, cette histoire n'est pas le miroir de _Vingt-Cinq Jours d'Humanité_  
- un autre Lupin et une autre Tonks en quelque sorte.  
C'est aussi l'envie de me mettre dans la peau de quelqu'un qui ne me ressemble pas...mais alors pas du tout !  
Et qui mieux que Tonks sait changer d'apparence ?  
Sinon toujours aussi redevable à l'univers de Mme Rowlings, à mon amie Alixe et à ma complice Vert...

L'histoire s'appelle :

**Le bréviaire (amoureux) d'une Auror métamorphe**

Ça commence par une citation :

« If you want another kind of love I wear a mask for you »   
Leonard Cohen - qui d'autre ?

**I- La faiblesse de l'adversaire **

Ça n'aurait jamais dû finir comme ça.

Je m'entends : je ne regrette pas qu'on ait baisé – c'était le but de l'affaire, et j'ai pris davantage de plaisir que je ne m'y serais attendue - à croire que ce Remus Lupin ait eu une vie sexuelle plus riche qu'on le supposerait à première vue ! Non, ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'est que Sirius me jette de Square Grimmaurt le lendemain matin, en me traitant de « Putain de Black ! ». Il n'était pas plus prévisible que je me retrouve à boire un café dégueulasse dans un troquet moldu pourri en me demandant à quel moment j'avais tant merdé pour que je mérite un pareil traitement. Ni que mes mains tremblent comme si tout cela m'atteignait. Comme si le jeu avait cessé de l'être.

Comment tout ça a-t-il commencé ? Le café insipide ne m'aide pas à m'y retrouver. Quand Sirius m'a présenté Lupin ? Non, jamais ce jour-là je n'ai vu en lui une quelconque menace, un quelconque défi. Il m'a paru gentil, usé – comme la vieille légende qu'il était pour moi. On devrait toujours se méfier des pouvoirs cachés des vieilles légendes.

Lorsque Kingsley m'a fait en grande pompe entrer dans l'Ordre ? Non plus. Je crois que ce soir-là, j'étais tellement excitée et tellement soucieuse de ne pas faire de gaffe que j'aurais pu jurer sur ma baguette que jamais je ne jouerais à mon jeu favori en son sein. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait, d'ailleurs... La vitre du café me renvoie mon image quand je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux roses en pétard. Je ferme les yeux, gênée par ma propre apparence. J'essaie de me concentrer. C'est là, ancien, tapi au fond de moi même.

Quand j'ai découvert – bonne et surprenante nouvelle ! - que j'avais un cousin moins pourri que Drago Malefoy ? Plus loin, je crois. Et je reprends du café pour regarder cette petite vérité en face : Je crois bien que ça me renvoie dans la gueule mon identité – le fait ancien et têtu que je sois métamorphomage.

Une bénédiction diront certains. Un don affirment la plupart. Une vraie saloperie – je leur réponds à tous. Il paraît que tout le monde rêve ou a rêvé de changer d'apparence – c'est ce que me répétait ma mère quand je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande bien pourquoi ! Que redoutent-ils tant devant leur miroir ?

Pouvoir changer d'apparence, pouvoir prendre n'importe laquelle, présente bien sûr des avantages techniques de l'âge où l'on cueille des cerises dans le jardin des voisins à celui où l'on file des mangemorts dans les rues de Londres. Mais croit-on que l'apparence n'est que superficielle ? Que l'âme est si profondément enfouie qu'elle ne subit aucune altération quand on joue avec la forme du corps ? Oui, je parle de santé mentale. Et, même si le prix n'est pas aussi élevé, le changement n'est jamais gratuit.

Moi même, j'ai mis longtemps à m'en rendre compte. J'ai mis encore plus de temps à décider ce pour quoi j'étais prête à jouer avec les limites de mon corps – qui sont aussi celles de mon esprit. Et, après pas mal d'errements, je me suis tenue à deux règles : mon propre plaisir – de la blague innocente à la séduction - , et mon boulot – qu'on me paie (en or ou en honneur) pour cela me semble rééquilibrer la balance du risque.

Dans la pratique, c'est, reconnaissons-le, la première utilisation qui a été la plus courante. Et c'est aussi celle-là qu'a si violemment condamnée Sirius ce matin.

Mon café tremble sur la table parce que je ne peux toujours pas penser à cette scène sans avoir envie de taper sur quelque chose – et la table moldue n'est pas très solide. Est-il bien placé cet adolescent attardé, séducteur mythique et inconséquent, Gryffondor jusqu'à la parodie par peur de faire montre de la moindre ruse serpentarde pour me juger ? Quel grand crime ai-je donc commis ? N'est-ce pas lui qui m'a présentée Lupin et, fort de ce que nous ayons ri des mêmes choses, m'a plus ou moins directement demandé de mettre le même Lupin dans mon pieux ? Si, si, comme au grand temps des Black où le chef de la famille décidait des droits de cuissage.

Le gars en face de moi dans le café s'étonne que je frappe une nouvelle fois sur la table. J'inspire. Evidemment, Sirius n'a pas présenté ça comme ça – plutôt comme un à-côté, une bonne action que je ferais. Il faut dire qu'il suffit de passer trois soirées d'affilée avec les deux pour ressentir leur frustration, leur quasi-castration. Ils n'ont pas quarante ans mais ils en semblent soixante pas certains côtés – et pas seulement parce que leurs corps sont prématurément usés, mais parce que leurs rires tremblent, comme leurs mains.

Le pire est quand cette impression s'efface – fugitivement, sans prévenir, quand leur vieille connivence prend le pas sur leur déception. C'est terrible parce qu'il semble que cette éclaircie est, toujours et encore, enracinées dans un passé sublimé et éphémère – sept ans de leur vie comme une parenthèse.

Je me décide à payer mes cafés et à sortir marcher parce que cette table, je vais finir par la réduire en miette. L'air frais du matin m'aide à trier mes pensées confuses. Je perçois bien une des raisons qui m'a fait me prendre au jeu. Je ne suis pas totalement dupe de mes faiblesses. Il est certain que comme n'importe quel gosse, j'adore les histoires de Maraudeurs. D'abord, parce qu'ils sont restés dans la légende de Poudlard, mieux que si un chapitre de l'Histoire officielle de l'école leur était consacré. Ensuite, parce que quatre garçons brillants, réunis et farceurs, ça fait un bon support pour l'imagination -- et le fait que mon cousin y soit mêlé y a toujours joué un rôle, comme si le sang que nous partagions me donnait un droit sur ses aventures même si son nom était alors chargé d'opprobre. Alors, quand on voit les deux êtres blessés que la légende a finalement engendrés, la photo devient assez amère, et on a vite envie de lui donner d'autres couleurs.

Et hier soir n'a pas été différent des autres soirs. Sirius était content de nous voir rester avec lui dans sa trop grande baraque lugubre après le départ des membres de l'Ordre. Molly m'a même demandé pourquoi je restais. À sa réaction quand je lui ai répondu « Sirius », elle doit déjà l'avoir classé comme une cause perdue – et, ça aussi, ça m'a donné envie de lui donner tort. Non que je ne respecte pas l'expérience positive que Molly a de l'existence, mais parfois sa bonne conscience me pousse à la rébellion, à trouver des excuses aux pas-raisonnables, aux ténébreux, aux désespérés. Il faut dire que je ne crois pas devoir creuser beaucoup pour trouver mes propres démons – tant mieux si les autres les pensent lointains ou inconsistants à cause de ma carapace rose.

Remus n'avait pas trop l'air épuisé pour quelqu'un qui revenait d'un séjour chez les partisans de Greyback. A le regarder, j'avais même cette intuition que, pour difficile et dangereuse qu'elle soit, cette mission, que seule quelqu'un comme Dumbledore pouvait avoir imaginée, lui donnait une énergie nouvelle – celle qu'on ressent quand on a quelque chose à faire, même si on doit y laisser sa peau. Une ânerie plutôt que rien. Je le sais, je suis comme ça.

On a commencé à plaisanter, lui et moi – un homme de son âge ne délire pas. Pourtant, c'était du même ordre. On faisait comme si les horreurs qui encombraient la maisonnée Black pouvaient nous comprendre et on leur demandait de partir, de nous laisser, nous les humains, vivre une vie digne. On a commencé à danser à tour de rôle avec une armure qui traînait dans un coin et quand elle perdait une partie, on lui reprochait de ne pas savoir se tenir... D'autres choses du même genre... J'ai un peu perdu le compte. Sirius nous regardait en buvant du whisky de feu, souriant, et parfois ponctuait nos frasques d'un rire d'aboiement.

Sirius avait parlé de dîner quand il nous avait retenus, mais il y eut surtout à boire. Ni Lupin ni moi n'avons trouvé à y redire. On s'enfonçait tous ensemble dans ce bienheureux coton où tout est lointain et sans conséquence. Sirius avait de l'avance et il a très vite sombré, les yeux clos et la bouche ouverte, dans un vieux fauteuil près de la cheminée.

« Il ne mange pas assez », a constaté Lupin, en allant le couvrir avec cette prévenance soucieuse qui m'avait posé des questions sur leur relation quand je les avais rencontrés.

« Pourquoi mangerait-il ? » ai-je rétorqué, légère et inconséquente. Je m'attendais à qu'il saisisse la perche et me parle des phénix qui se nourrissent de vent ou qu'il invente même des nourritures invisibles, mais j'ai réveillé la profession de foi.

« Parce que... », il avait du mal à parler, comme si l'air lui manquait. La révolte en quelque sorte, me suis-je dit. « Il ne doit pas abandonner ! Harry, Harry a besoin de lui ! »

_Harry. _Je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontré ce gamin. Je me méfiais de mes propres attentes sur le sujet d'ailleurs. Trop de légendes pour trop peu d'années, il me semblait. En même temps, la magie est assez irrespectueuse de l'âge. On devient rarement un grand sorcier par hasard, me semble-t-il. A moins que je n'aie été polluée à mon insu par les opinions de ma famille maternelle. Mais bref, Harry était sans doute une des raisons multiples et indicibles qui m'avaient faite adhérer à l'Ordre.

Pourtant j'étais souvent gênée de la manière dont son nom était invoqué pendant les réunions de l'Ordre – et le fait est que son nom n'intervenait pas si souvent que cela. Il m'aurait semblé normal qu'il soit là quand nous débattions _ab nauseam_ mais à mots couverts de ses chances face à l'horreur absolue que constitue Voldemort. Mais j'ai découvert ensuite que c'était encore pire quand Sirius et Lupin en discutaient.

Oui, ils étaient inquiets pour lui, ce qui est normal. Mais à les entendre, ils auraient su quoi faire à sa place et regrettaient avant tout de ne pas avoir même la possibilité d'essayer. Enfin, ça c'est Sirius. Lupin, lui, me semble profondément divisé entre un amour inconditionnel pour ce môme – il peut pendant des heures le décrire son intelligence, son agilité, sa loyauté, son courage... - et une terreur quasi mystique de devoir s'occuper de lui.

« Harry peut compter sur plus que Sirius », j'ai donc constaté à haute voix, parce que la question a fini par m'intéresser et que je ne suis plus à une provocation près.

« Bien sûr », il a reconnu, un peu mécaniquement. Par bonne éducation – on ne contredit pas les dames - plutôt que par conviction. « Mais James et Lily...voulaient que ce soit Sirius », il m'a opposé. Et nous touchions là à deux autres icônes, je l'avais déjà appris.

« T'as été son prof ? » j'ai demandé pour couper au pathos. Oui, sans doute, ce James et cette Lily auraient dû avoir une autre vie – je voulais bien l'admettre. De là à priver quiconque leur aurait survécu de la sienne, ça me paraissait un peu exagéré. Mais je n'étais pas là pour les psychanalyser. Qu'est-ce que je foutais là, d'ailleurs ? Je me souviens m'être demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas plutôt sortie danser avec ce petit stagiaire espagnol au corps souple et aux yeux de braises qui me le proposait depuis des semaines.

« Une année », il a répondu – et il ne faisait aucun doute que cette année avait compté pour lui. « mais tu le sais déjà », il a aussi remarqué.

C'est le truc dérangeant avec Lupin. Il paraît totalement barré dans sa névrose mélancolique, et puis, d'un seul coup, il est tellement précis et malin qu'on le croirait légilimens.

« Oui, je le sais déjà », j'ai humblement reconnu. Je sais accepter les défaites, je crois. « En fait... je voulais dire : toi aussi, tu... », j'ai repris, puis j'ai manqué de cran et j'ai essayé de me défiler : « Tu disais l'autre fois que tu lui avais appris à faire un patronus... »

Sirius adorait cette histoire – l'alliance du prof et de l'élève contre les règles, la puissance de Harry – il ne s'en lassait pas. Et Remus trouvait sans doute qu'elle le mettait à son avantage – ce qui était vrai. J'étais pas encore assez vieille pour avoir oublié mes démêlés théoriques et pratiques avec le patronus ; je trouvais d'ailleurs que le mien n'avait jamais l'air totalement convaincu de m'appartenir ; comme s'il n'était pas là pour rester. Alors, qu'un môme de treize ans soit capable d'en faire un aussi puissant que ce que Remus décrivait...il y avait de quoi être impressionnée et supporter une énième version de l'évènement.

Mais Lupin haussait les épaules, pas dupe de mes efforts pour revenir à une conversation sympathique.

« Un résultat remarquable, mais je ne sais pas si c'est le professeur qu'on doit admirer ou le gamin qui a su faire face à des choses monstrueuses... »

S'il le fallait, le loup-garou était là pour donner un corps au monstre, semblait-il dire. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de frissonner un peu. Cet homme, à la fois élancé et légèrement voûté, fin et usé, joueur et désabusé, charmant à sa façon et indifférent aux effets de son charme, cet humain en deux mots, se transformait tous les mois en monstre – en fait, je ne crois pas que j'arrivais à bien le concevoir. Et l'alcool n'aidait pas. Je me suis réfugiée dans notre conversation :

« Tu l'as quand même un peu aidé, non ? » j'ai demandé en me moquant. Il aurait pu entendre que c'était du badinage, mais il peut parfois s'enfermer dans un fonctionnement moi-je-suis-un-monsieur-sérieux :

« Et donc ? » il a demandé.

Ça m'a fatigué. J'ai tout déballé. Tant pis si je bousculais son petit Panthéon. J'en avais assez du jeu.

« Il doit bien savoir qu'il peut compter sur toi ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que ses parents n'auraient pas voulu ça !? »

Ses yeux dorés se sont furtivement voilés.

« Non », il a répondu comme à regret. « Mais je ne peux pas lui laisser espérer plus que ça : une aide technique et marginale. ».

J'ai retourné sa réponse dans ma tête sans bien comprendre.

« Par opposition à quoi ? » j'ai demandé, en me tournant presque inconsciemment vers Sirius. Remus a suivi mon regard et a eu un curieux sourire.

« Ne te méprends pas, Tonks. Sirius pourrait apporter à Harry tout ce dont il manque : un peu de fantaisie, une loyauté sans faille, une oreille attentive... »

« Et pas toi ? » je me suis franchement étonnée.

Il a secoué la tête.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis encore plus proscrit que Sirius. Ce n'est pas parce que je peux encore me déplacer que mon statut est meilleur. Je suis une ombre, Tonks. »

Ce coup-là, je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux laisser tomber. Je le sortirais pas par une discussion, raisonnable ou non, de son misérabilisme. J'ai laissé s'installer le silence ; il allait bien avec l'ambiance. Comme il durait, j'ai fini par aller remettre du bois dans le feu. La chaleur physique était agréable ; j'ai retiré mon pull. D'abord sans préméditation et puis, quand je me suis rendu compte de la longueur du tee-shirt que je portais en dessous, je me suis dit que ça provoquerait peut-être cette étincelle qui élargirait mon tableau de chasse.

C'était venu comme ça, pas vraiment innocemment mais sans réelle préméditation. Comme des tas d'autres fois. Je ne crois pas que j'en aurais fait une maladie si rien de plus ne s'était passé.

Mais, en contemplant les flammes, j'ai pensé relativement objectivement que la lumière sur mon corps devait être jolie, vue d'où il était. N'importe quel mec normalement constitué serait venu me rejoindre. Mais lui, il a mis un putain de temps à bouger. Et en plus, ça a été pour aller regarder la bibliothèque et en sortir un épais volume. Non mais vous avez vu ça ? Il me préfère un livre. Ça m'a fait bouillir le sang de dépit. Puis je me suis calmée. En fait, ce mec là, il n'était que comme les autres. Il ne s'intéressait pas à moi ou uniquement comme un amusement. Et là, à la guerre comme à la guerre.

Je suis venue derrière lui. Il regardait un album photo. Et il ne m'a pas fallu deux pages pour reconnaître tous les acteurs du temps doré de leur jeunesse.

« Tu sais, Dora...jamais...jamais j'aurais crû que ça finirait comme ça », il a dit finalement. Preuve qu'il avait repéré mon approche. Je n'ai même pas relevé qu'il se mettait à utiliser le même surnom débile que Sirius à mon égard. C'était moins pire que mon vrai prénom de toute façon.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que ma vie serait facile... ou qu'il n'y aurait pas une vraie guerre, vu l'ennemi que nous avions laissé se développer parmi nous... Mais... » Sa main a glissé sur la page et s'est arrêtée sur un portrait de Lily, les premiers boutons de sa robe d'école ouverte sur un chemisier d'été, hautement suggestif. Elle riait, la tête en arrière. Un rire léger et musical – à moins qu'il n'ait été arrangé par le photographe après, je me suis méchamment dit.

« Que...quelqu'un comme elle... », sa voix s'est brisée.

Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire, et ce n'était pas la première fois que j'offrais à un compagnon d'un soir de coucher avec son fantasme favori. J'ai laissé de longs cheveux roux cascader sur mes épaules, mes pupilles changer de couleur, mon visage s'allonger... Je n'ai pas eu besoin de métamorphoser mes vêtements. Il avait déjà lâché l'album. Ses mains tremblaient. J'aurais pu demander s'ils avaient déjà baisé ensemble – il y a toujours un risque de briser le charme sur des détails; mais j'avais la certitude que jamais un Remus jeune, orgueilleux et gryffondor avait pu oser imaginer basculer la parfaite Lily sur la table de la salle commune. Mais il avait vieilli ; il avait appris que la vie repasse peu de plats et que l'orgueil était trop cher pour lui... Peut-être même avait-il décidé que le courage n'était pas là où on il le plaçait plus jeune.

On a vite roulé sur le tapis devant les flammes de la cheminée. Sirius n'a même pas grogner dans son sommeil d'ivrogne et pourtant... pourtant on n'a pas fait ça en catimini et en vitesse. La puissance du fantasme... ce n'était pas la première fois que je vérifiais ça, mais... disons que j'en ai eu pour mes gallions. Jusqu'au bout.

C'est une sensation de froid qui m'a réveillé. Le tapis élimé était rêche sous mon corps nu et une couverture inconnue était jetée sur moi. Mais le froid était intérieur - l'alcool, je me suis dit en me redressant pour croiser les yeux globuleux, dégoutés et réprobateurs de Kreaturr. On fait mieux comme réveil. J'ai cherché Lupin des yeux mais il n'y avait que le vieil elfe de maison et moi dans le petit salon des Black.

« Maître Sirius – le méchant maître...est dans la cuisine... avec le demi humain », il a crachoté comme s'il avait lu en moi la question.

Ça m'a fait une autre douche. C'est pas dans mes habitudes de dire au revoir. Généralement je me casse avant le petit-déjeuner. Ça évite les faux serments, les remettons-ça ma chère ou tout autre développement indésirable... J'aimais pas l'idée qu'ils s'étaient réveillés avant moi. Je les imaginais confusément côte à côte me regarder dormir et je frissonnais. J'espérais sincèrement que c'était Lupin qui avait eu l'initiative de la couverture et que Sirius ne m'avait pas vue nue au milieu du tapis. En pensant ça, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais toujours l'apparence de Lily Potter... C'était facile à corriger, mais ça renforçait mon sentiment de malaise. Décidément, ça m'échappait totalement cette histoire.

En me rhabillant, j'ai espéré qu'ils n'aillaient pas être hypocrites – on avait tous eu ce pour quoi on était venus, non ? Et eux encore plus que moi, non ? On était tous des adultes ? Pas la peine de se raconter des salades. C'était logique mais pourtant, j'avais un drôle de creux à l'estomac en me dirigeant vers la cuisine – non, je n'avais pas faim... enfin pas tant que ça.

Je les ai entendus avant de les voir.

« Laisse tomber Sirius, c'est de ma faute », disait Lupin, avec une voix résignée, fatiguée, comme si ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il répétait ça. Et connaissant Sirius, ça devait être le cas.

« Quoi, elle te saute dessus, déguisée en Lily, et c'est de ta faute !? », éructa mon cousin, invoquant les icônes de la maisonnée au secours de la bienséance. Etait-ce moi qui avait besoin de baiser ? Je vous le demande. Ça m'a quand même figée dans le couloir de me voir condamnée avant même d'être entendue.

« J'aurais pu refuser », contra doucement Lupin.

« Putain Remus ! T'es pas en bois ! Tu l'aurais sautée de toute façon, non ? » l'excusa Sirius magnanime – à la vie, à la mort, les deux potes unis contre le reste du monde. Ça avait presque un côté attendrissant ! Je n'ai pas compris ce que Lupin répondait.

« Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? » a repris le même cousin, avant qu'il ait fini, il m'a semblé.

Parce que tu me l'as demandé, rappelle-toi ! J'ai eu envie d'hurler de l'encoignure de la porte.

« Ça n'a pas le même sens pour elle que pour no... » essaya Remus plus fort. Ça m'a agacé de le sentir réduit à son sempiternel rôle de raisonnable. Je préférais le loup que je voyais briller au fond de ses pupilles la nuit dernière. Je me suis demandée ce qu'il dirait si je balançais ça. Je ne sais même pas trop ce qui m'a retenu de le faire d'ailleurs.

« Du sens ? Quel sens tu veux trouver à ça, à part que c'est une putain de perverse ? » hurlait en réponse mon charmant cousin.

« Sirius, je ne crois pas... » - soupira Lupin. Peut-être voulait-il défendre le piment sexuel mais moi, sur le seuil de la cuisine, j'ai décidé que j'en ai assez entendu.

« Je vois qu'on a des regrets », j'ai lancé en entrant. Et ils m'ont d'abord regardé avec stupeur comme si j'avais réussi à transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard – ils croyaient quoi que j'allais partir comme une voleuse ?

« Tonks », a balbutié Remus comme une prière. Il avait l'air presque inquiet le pauvre chou. Il semblait oublier que j'étais Auror et que j'étais en âge de me défendre seule.

« Tiens, tu t'es changée ? » m'a balancé Sirius sur un ton comment dire, sarcastique ?

« Tu me préférais rousse ? » j'ai rétorqué – il m'a semblé que Remus désapprouvait, sans que je puisse totalement décider ce qu'il désapprouvait : que j'assume ?

« Tu n'as aucun respect ! », m'est tombé dessus Sirius, la barbe en bataille, les cheveux emmêlés, l'haleine à faire reculer un dragon – et ça me parlait de décence ?

« Il s'agissait de se faire du bien Sirius, tu te rappelles ? » j'ai crâné.

« Ramener les fantômes ne fait de bien à personne », il m'a hurlé – et je crois qu'il parlait de lui avant tout. Est-ce qu'il en avait pincé aussi pour cette Lily ? je me suis demandée. Désespérant.

« Il suffit de te regarder », j'ai donc contre-attaqué. C'est plus fort que moi, dans ces moments-là faut que je la ramène. J'ai cru que Sirius allait me frapper, avec ses poings. Et puis il a sorti sa baguette, j'ai fait de même, et Remus s'est interposé. Ça s'est passé très vite, avec très peu de gestes inutiles. On aurait pu croire qu'on avait répété.

« Il n'en est pas question ! » lui a affirmé Lupin. J'aurais jamais cru que ça suffirait, mais Sirius a eu l'air de remettre à plus tard son envie de me faire exploser.

« Casse-toi », il a craché, en rempochant son arme. « Casse-toi, misérable putain de Black ! »

J'ai regardé Lupin qui se tenait devant lui, les bras ouvert, comme un stupide joueur de rudby moldu prêt à un placage. Il me tournait le dos et c'était difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Pourtant je venais de décider que je ne partirai pas sans qu'il me le demande. Alors on est resté planté là. Tous les trois. Plusieurs secondes. Il a fallu que Sirius se détourne pour que Remus jette un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

« Nymphadora, je crois que le mieux est de faire ce qu'il dit... » il a finalement murmuré quand il a compris que j'attendais son avis.

Devant autant de mauvaise foi, j'ai préféré partir.

Ils sont pas près de me revoir.

* * *

Et pourtant, je vous jure qu'il y a une suite. ça s'appelle même Garder l'initiative...  
A bientôt. 


	2. Garder l'initiative

**Le bréviaire amoureux d'une Auror métamorphe**

Eh bien, vous m'avez impressionnée à venir me lire là où je n'attendais personne ou presque... Je vous préviens, poster le deuxième est encore plus intimidant...

Spéciale dédicace à La paumée qui m'a faite m'interroger, il y a des mois maintenant, sur la sexualité des métamorphes... à Vert et Alixe pour rire et relire...

**II - Garder l'initiative**

La routine des Aurors, c'est l'horreur. Je crois qu'ils nous avaient balancés ça dans la tête le premier jour. La plupart de mes condisciples avaient levé les yeux au ciel, comme ils avaient eu un sourire entendu quand le chef des instructeurs avait dit que si nous étions là, c'était parce que nous étions l'élite. Evidemment. On nous avait dit que les Aurors étaient nos protecteurs depuis que nous étions en âge de l'entendre. Et nous n'étions pas arrivés là totalement sans nous identifier à un moment où un autre avec ces fières ombres noires qui nous protégeaient des Ténèbres. Ni sans avoir les résultats scolaires suffisants pour être sélectionnés. Ce que je savais, à peine quelques années plus tard, c'est que l'horreur était bien plus présente qu'un sentiment de supériorité sur le commun des sorciers. Peut-être à cause de la guerre.

Et ce matin-là en arrivant à la Division, collait à moi, poisseuse et désespérante, cette impression que face à l'horreur nous ne faisions pas le poids. Et ce n'était pas de voir mes petits collègues en train de gratter des rapports en trois exemplaires qui allait me donner envie de voir les choses en rose. Je crois que, quand je me suis laissée tomber sur ma chaise grinçante, ça se lisait sur mon visage, au-delà de toute métamorphose. Dawlish, en face de moi, m'a jeté un regard haineux et s'est mis à griffonner de plus belle ; sa plume grinçait sur le parchemin. J'ai eu envie de partir en courant.

Du coup quand Shacklebolt m'a sifflé de son air de petit chef qu'il aime bien arborer depuis qu'il a été officiellement nommé responsable de la traque du mec chez qui il dîne une fois par semaine, j'ai sauté sur mes pieds comme une petite Auror zélée. Que ce soit pour l'Ordre ou le service, tout me paraissait préférable à une matinée de remplissage de parchemins en face de Dawlish. J'étais tellement pressée que j'ai bousculé la corbeille à papier à la renverser - pour la plus grande joie de mes connards de collègues.

Kinsley a heureusement ravalé son sourire narquois.

« La forme ? » il m'a demandé sans me regarder, en m'entraînant vers son coin bureau.

Ça sentait la mission pour l'Ordre à plein nez, et j'ai eu pour la première fois envie de sourire depuis que le réveil s'était énervé pour me sortir de ma torpeur. J'adorais passer mes heures légales au Ministère à bosser pour ceux que notre vieux Ministre des Caramels n'avait pas réussi à endormir.

« De mieux en mieux », j'ai répondu.

Ça a été fugace mais j'ai senti que j'étais comprise.

« J'ai une surveillance cet aprem... un truc où la capacité à se déguiser pourrait être utile », il expliquait très fort dans le couloir. « Je t'ai demandée », il a ajouté en désignant d'un coup de menton la porte du chef.

« C'est pour Black ? » j'ai demandé aussi sérieuse que je le pouvais.

Kingsley a failli heurter de plein fouet un prisonnier en transit.

« Non, non », il a corrigé en faisant de grands gestes de dénégation. « Je ne travaille pas que sur Black. »

« Ah », j'ai haussé les épaules. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir gaffé, sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

« Et puis si c'était le cas, je prendrais des gens plus...expérimentés », il a perfidement ajouté.

C'était un peu pour la galerie – ne suis-je pas connue pour ma maladresse récurrente ? Et pour ma proximité familiale avec le prévenu qui m'a valu déjà suffisamment de disputes avec ceux de mes adorables collègues qui tiennent pour acquis que la magie noire est héréditaire. Mais c'était aussi sans doute vrai. S'il allait faire semblant d'arrêter Sirius Black, il n'emmènerait jamais quiconque de l'Ordre. Quelque soit son niveau d'expérience. J'ai fait ma tête de jeune Auror qui apprend en serrant les dents.

« Non, juste un cas important de trafic d'objets moldus détournées », il a continué en déroulant un parchemin qui donnait même un caractère officiel à notre mission. Ça aurait pu être drôle, mais qu'Arthur Weasley se donne la peine de faire un faux en disait long sur l'urgence.

« Et c'est grave ? » j'ai un peu stupidement demandé.

« Oui, il ne faudrait pas que ça arrive sur le Chemin de Traverse avant que _les enfants_ entrent à Poudlard », m'a répondu Kingsley avec l'air de me supplier de me métamorphoser en légilimens.

_Les enfants ? _Il n'y avait qu'une connexion possible entre l'Ordre et des « enfants » :

« Harry ? » j'ai silencieusement articulé.

« Si nous les attrapons », a continué Shacklebolt alors que nous arrivions devant l'ascenseur, « le procès sera immédiat. »

Un procès ? Dans quoi le gamin avait-il été se fourrer ? J'ai ravalé les autres questions stupides qui n'avaient pas manqué de se former dans ma bouche et je me suis contentée de hocher la tête, attendant plus d'indices sur la nature de la mission qui nous était échue.

« Certains feraient apparaître des images de Détraqueurs », il a continué comme s'il m'avait parlé d'une nouvelle potion. Moi je continuais à essayer de coller les éléments : Harry, des Détraqueurs... ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Le Ministère doit intervenir », il a continué, « Nous devons être les plus rapides. ».

J'imaginais bien que le « nous » désignait l'Ordre et j'ai donc acquiescé, toujours un peu perdue. Au départ, l'Ordre voulait se battre contre Voldemort ; il finissait par passer son temps à contrer le Ministère ! Mais ce que Potter fichait dans cette histoire de Détraqueurs et de procès restait passablement obscur. J'avais hâte qu'on sorte du bâtiment pour que Shacklebolt puisse m'en dire plus.

Dehors, il s'est dirigé toujours sans un mot vers la station de métro la plus proche, me confirmant silencieusement que, ce coup-là, on était bien les adversaires du Ministère. On a beau se prétendre blasée, ça m'a fait un petit frisson pas très agréable.

« On va où ? » j'ai chuchoté alors qu'il me tendait un jeton qu'il sortait de sa poche pour le portillon.

« Au douze », il a répondu sur le même ton.

J'ai dû blêmir un peu parce qu'il a ajouté très vite.

« Lupin nous attend. »

Il était heureux pour moi que le train entre alors dans la station et que la foule des Moldus me pousse dans le wagon. On était séparés, et ça m'a donné le temps de me rendre compte que décidément cette fichue journée restait une fichue journée. Et de m'adjurer de le prendre stoïquement. Trois stations plus tard, il s'est rapproché de moi. Interprétant mon trouble visible à l'aune de ses propres préoccupations, il a soufflé :

« Des gardiens l'ont agressé », il a chuchoté.

« Harry ? » j'ai répété, incapable de croire que les sympathiques gardiens d'Azkaban n'aient rien de mieux à faire que d'aller embêter le Survivant. « Où ça? »

« Près de chez sa tante », il a soupiré en jetant des regards soupçonneux autour de lui. Mais quel sorcier équilibré irait s'enfermer dans ces boites en métal puante que les Moldus appellent métro ? (la définition n'est pas de moi mais de ma mère)

« Il va bien ? » j'ai demandé, en revenant au héros du monde magique.

« Il les a repoussés », il a articulé comme s'il avait du mal à y croire lui-même. « Lupin lui aurait appris. »

Le patronus ! J'ai confirmé d'un grand signe de tête.

« Mais il n'a pas l'âge... », il a ajouté.

J'y croyais pas. Un gamin se fait attaquer en vacances par un Détraqueur. Par hasard, il sait produire un patronus et on lui reproche d'avoir fait usage de magie avant la fin de son premier cycle. C'était risible. J'avais encore inscrit, pour toujours je crois, dans mes cellules le souvenir de ma première rencontre avec un Détraqueur lors de mon premier stage à Azkaban. De quoi hanter des cauchemars pendant des lunes et des lunes. Mais ça prenait forme ; Fudge devait avoir pensé utile de tirer les oreilles de Harry parce qu'il avait su se défendre contre un Détraqueur et l'Ordre s'interposait. Dit comme ça, ça me ramenait au statut de ce gamin, héros malgré lui, que le Ministère et l'Ordre se disputaient.

Place Grimmaurt, j'inspire profondément et pourtant mon expiration me semble ridiculement courte. Est-ce que j'ai déjà été aussi stressée depuis les épreuves finales des Aurors ? J'hausse les épaules parce que le reconnaître ne changera rien au fait que je dois ouvrir cette porte et faire face à Sirius et Lupin et aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Un de ces moments de la vie où l'on peut pas se défiler. Reculer ne fait qu'augmenter l'angoisse.

Un pas derrière Shacklebolt, je monte les marches sans lever la tête. Il empoigne le heurtoir, je détourne les yeux. C'est Maugrey qui nous ouvre.

« Nous n'attendions plus que vous », il grommelle.

Quand il nous tourne le dos, Kingsley me fait un clin d'oeil comme pour me dire qu'il pense comme moi : Maugrey se couperait un bras plutôt que de dire qu'il est content de voir deux de ses anciens élèves. On le suit en silence ; j'évite de m'embrocher sur le porte-parapluie. Y'a pas à dire c'est une sale baraque. Au-delà de la décoration surannée, pompeuse et macabre, la magie noire semble suinter des murs, un peu comme à Azkaban. Avant qu'elle ne devienne le quartier général de l'Ordre, j'ai du y venir trois fois avec ma mère ; rencontrer le dragon Walburga... J'en frissonne encore. Son portrait est en dessous de l'original.

Maugrey nous conduit à la cuisine – n'est-il pas hautement révélateur que la seule pièce un peu vivable ait initialement été réservée aux domestiques ? Je suis sûre que Walburga y verrait la preuve que nous sommes des sous-sorciers, des sangs de bourbe. Bon dans mon cas, elle n'a jamais eu beaucoup de doute, n'est-ce pas ? J'essaie de ne pas penser à Sirius et Lupin et à la manière dont ils vont m'accueillir. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il peut se passer s'ils racontent à l'Ordre comment j'essaie d'agrémenter leurs tristes soirées de parias.

J'entends les voix, excitées. Molly, très reconnaissable, qui répète à l'envie 'Ce pauvre Harry'. D'autres plus jeunes – les gamins Weasley sans doute et l'autre folle de bouquins avec ses cheveux en broussailles...comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Harmony ? Herminy ? D'autres encore que je ne reconnais pas. Et, de loin en loin, calme, posée, celle de Lupin. Jamais celle de Sirius. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est bien. J'imagine simplement ma honte si je dois me défendre devant tout ce monde.

Maugrey entre en nous annonçant sobrement :

« Tonks et Shacklebolt... »

On se tourne plutôt amicalement vers nous. Il y a bien tous ceux dont j'avais reconnu les voix, plus deux homme et deux femmes que je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vus. Comme s'ils lisaient la question dans mes yeux, ils s'avancent à tour de rôle pour me serrer la main :

« Hestia Jones »

« Sturgis Podmore... »

« Dedalus Diggle »

« Elphias Dodge »

Un blond minuscule, un étrange type avec un chapeau vert, une femme plutôt grande et belle, une autre dont on voit avant tout les joues roses...ils étaient aussi différents les uns des autres que l'on pouvait attendre des recrutements de Dumbledore. J'ai vaguement pensé que mes cheveux violets apportaient une touche cohérente à l'ensemble et je leur ai souri.

« Nymphadora, Kingsley, c'est bien que vous ayez pu vous libérer », commente chaleureusement Molly.

« Ouais ! Moi, j'adore l'idée que Fudge se fasse doubler par des Aurors », ajoute non moins chaleureusement un des jumeaux Weasley – je ne sais jamais les reconnaître.

« On suit notre serment », répond très dignement et très sobrement Kinsgley, droit et fier mais pas pédant. Pas à tortiller, ma mère dirait que c'est le gendre idéal.

« Certains n'y verraient que des mots », complimente très doucement Lupin, avec un ineffable sourire en coin.

Il n'a pas le moins du monde l'air surpris ou gêné ou embêté par ma présence. Il ne fait même pas comme si je n'existais pas. Non. Plutôt comme si tout était normal. J'en reste bluffée même si je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher Sirius des yeux. Je finis par le situer, tout au fond de la cuisine, assis dans un vieux fauteuil que je ne me rappelais pas avoir vu là. L'air de s'ennuyer ferme, comme un patricien aux jeux de Rome, il lâche, sans me regarder, laconique :

« Si vous devez voler, vous devriez partir... »

« On pense tous qu'il y a eu déjà assez de magie dans cette histoire », approuve Remus en se tournant vers nous. « On a des balais pour tout le monde... Vous avez besoin d'une cape ? » il nous demande comme si nous partions en sortie pédagogique.

Je m'empresse cependant de faire comme tout le monde. A la suite de Kingsley, je m'empare du dernier balai appuyé au mur de la cuisine. Nous montons à la suite de Lupin vers les combles de Place Grimmaurt. Alors que nous nous nous élançons dans le ciel, je me demande pourquoi j'arrive si peu à me concentrer sur les instructions que Maugrey nous donne à Kingsley et à moi – voler haut, le cap si nous nous perdions, de tirer les premiers, vigilance constante.

°°°

Ça fait longtemps que le calme est finalement retombé sur Place Grimmaurt et j'hésite à partir. Je me sens vidée tant par la mission que par tout ce qui a été dit. Les menaces qui pèsent sur Harry pris en sandwich entre un Ministère incapable et un monstre ; les tensions multiformes au sein de l'Ordre ; les réticences de Dumbledore à nous livrer l'intégralité de ses informations (pas que ça soit une surprise mais quand même)... ça rend pas particulièrement optimiste. Une putain de journée, décidément !

Mais je me rends bien compte que je suis loin d'être la plus mal en point. Remus regarde Sirius en dessous comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il explose. Arthur vient de sortir après avoir essayé de demander son indulgence face aux angoisses de Molly, comme il a exprimé ça. Sirius a réussi à opiner de la tête mais sans cacher qu'il se faisait violence. Remus a fait signe dans son dos à Arthur de laisser tomber. Mais la douleur est là, palpable, vivante. L'impuissance de Sirius et sa rage emplissent l'air.

Finalement, comme en désespoir de cause, Lupin se tourne vers moi :

« Alors, tu en penses quoi ? » il me demande, gentiment, avec l'expression la plus neutre qui soit.

« De quoi ? » je balbutie.

« De Harry. »

Sirius nous tourne le dos mais, au nom de son filleul, il s'est redressé, incapable de cacher qu'il nous écoute. Ça m'intimide - comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

Je détourne les yeux. Quand le môme avait descendu l'escalier de la si étrange caricature de maison moldue qu'il habitait, la baguette hésitante et pointée vers nous, je l'avais reconnu immédiatement. C'était un curieux mélange des photos des albums de Sirius et Remus, c'était exactement ce que tout le monde m'a toujours dit de lui. Et comme d'habitude, je n'avais pas su m'empêcher de faire savoir à tout le monde ce que je pensais : « Il est exactement comme je l'imaginais », j'avais lancé, saisissant l'opportunité offerte d'avoir l'air une fois de plus immature et ridicule.

Le gosse m'avait d'ailleurs à peine regardé. Il ne s'intéressait qu'à Lupin qui **essayait** de le rassurer, de lui expliquer que l'Ordre s'occupait de lui. Ça n'avait pas eu l'air de lui faire plus plaisir que cela. Il m'avait semblé soupçonneux, voire méfiant. Avec le recul des conversations qui ont suivi, je le comprends mieux.

« C'est pas un gamin ordinaire », je réponds donc. Et au dos de Sirius et à l'imperceptible acquiescement de Remus, j'ai fait la bonne réponse. Ça me fait ridiculement plaisir. Un peu moins intimidée, je lance : « Pourquoi Dumbledore... ne lui dit pas tout ? »

Les yeux de Lupin me quittent pour se fixer sur Sirius qui se retourne pour nous faire face. Leurs regards se bloquent l'un sur l'autre, et mon cousin reprend :

« Hein Lunard, dis-nous donc pourquoi ? »

Ça me paraît assez injuste qu'il déverse sa rage sur son seul copain, mais ce dernier assume.

« Il nous l'a dit. Il cherche à le protéger »

Sirius lève les yeux au ciel et me prend silencieusement à témoin. Mais le fait est que je suis partagée. Quand je me suis portée volontaire pour aider Harry à faire ses bagages, ça m'a d'abord presque rassuré de voir qu'il est bordélique – y'a pas d'autres mots. Un truc normal à son âge, je me suis dit. Après, j'ai compris qu'en fait, il ne nous attendait pas. Et ça m'avait paru un peu curieux quand même, qu'il ait pu penser qu'on allait le laisser tomber. J'avais presque eu envie de le lui dire et puis je m'étais ravisée. C'était à Dumbledore, à Lupin et à Sirius de le faire...à ceux qu'il connaissait... pas à moi... Comme l'ambiance était assez lourde, j'avais fais le pitre, abandonnant mes cheveux violets que je portais depuis deux jours pour revenir au rose et au nez retroussé... ça avait dépassé mes espérances, il n'avait jamais vu de Métamorphomage. Il avait aussi eu l'air presque impressionné quand je lui avais appris que je dois à ce don le fait d'être finalement assez facilement devenue Auror. Pour attendrissant qu'il soit, son manque d'expérience m'avait frappé. Et moi qui me trouve oie blanche !

« Il est... très jeune », je finis donc par répondre. Intérieurement je me dis que je suis mal placée pour dire ça et je me prépare à qu'ils se moquent de moi, mais visiblement ni Lupin, ni Sirius ne me prennent plus pour une gamine, ou leurs soucis sont ailleurs.

« Sauf qu'il ne semble pas prévu dans le scénario qu'on lui laisse le temps de grandir tranquillement », s'agace immédiatement Sirius, comme si les digues d'un barrage cédaient. « Je crois que l'innocence et la jeunesse tiennent du luxe dans son cas ! »

Lupin se passe les mains sur le visages avant de relever la tête pour affronter le regard de son ami.

« Il y a l'innocence et il y a la sécurité, Sirius, sa sécurité. Si Voldemort sait qu'on a deviné qu'il essaie de le contrôler, il va sans doute penser qu'il doit simplement le détruire et non essayer de l'uti... »

« Quel plan génial! » hurle mon cousin. « Laissons-le utiliser Harry ! »

« Laissons-le croire qu'il va y arriver, gagnons un peu de temps », contre méthodiquement Remus.

« Putain, tu y crois, toi, Lunard ?! »

« Ce que je crois n'a que peu d'importance, Sirius. »

Le dénommé Sirius semble en avoir assez et, bougonnant dans sa barbe un discours confus où le nom de Dumbledore revient trop de fois, il quitte la pièce en claquant la porte. J'en reste pétrifiée.

Lupin soupire.

« Il est en colère, hein ? » je demande en me tournant vers lui et, en croisant son regard doré et attentif, je sens mes joues s'empourprer.

« Il se sent impuissant », constate Remus très triste et sans sembler noter ma gêne. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider à penser que sa part n'est pas si petite... »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas à toi de le faire », je réponds en pensant que Dumbledore ou Molly pourraient faire un effort dans ce domaine.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait que moi qui supporte de me faire engueuler quand j'ai raison, Tonks », il répond en souriant. « ...ou qui aie assez de temps à perdre pour me coltiner sa colère contre lui même... »

Le silence tombe sur nous, enveloppant, confortable, comme une cape d'hiver. Et le besoin me prend à mon propre insu.

« Remus... je... pour l'autre fois... », je commence sans le regarder.

« Je m'excuse », il me coupe. Et il attend que je le regarde pour expliquer : « Je t'ai laissée partir sans te remercier ».

Ce coup-là, je rougis pour de bon.

« Me remercier ? » j'articule.

« Tout cadeau demande remerciements », il reprend très doucement, très gravement. Ça le rend plus droit, plus fort, d'affirmer ça, je le sens. Comme une revanche sur la vie.

« Mais Sirius.. » j'objecte en baissant les yeux. Comment par Merlin exprimer ça ? Comment lui dire que j'en suis venue à regretter d'avoir bousculé leurs vieux souvenirs dorés ? Qu'avec le temps, j'ai admis que je les avais peut-être inutilement blessés ? Si c'était un jeu pour moi, il fallait que ça le reste pour eux, non ? « Je ne voulais pas... », je recommence sans mieux savoir comment continuer.

Il s'est levé et il a pris ma main. J'ose lever les yeux vers lui.

« Sirius a fini par comprendre que c'était de ma faute », il m'affirme. Et ma confusion doit se lire sur mon visage parce qu'il reprend. « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher... c'est moi qui, en déballant toutes mes... rancoeurs envers la vie, t'ai fait croire que j'avais besoin de ça... »

« Non ? » je demande sans même m'en rendre compte.

« Tonks », il sourit, et le loup est là, impressionnant et pourtant en rien menaçant, « il y a dans cette maison suffisamment de personnes qui se sous-estiment sans que tu refuses de voir... combien tu es séduisante... de toi même », il précise.

Les douze coups de minuit, frappés par la vieille horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée, me confirment que cette putain de mauvaise journée semble avoir fini par mourir.

* * *

Comme ce n'est toujours pas arrivé à ce qui m'intéresse, j'annonce d'ores et déjà une suite intitulée, « Ne pas rester à terre »... L'opinion de Tonks, de Sirius, de Remus... 


	3. Ne pas rester à terre

**Le bréviaire (amoureux) d'une Auror métamorphe**

**Ce qui est JKR, vous le reconnaîtrez... **

**III- Ne pas rester à terre**

Tout semble calme. Apparemment en tout cas. Les gamins sont retournés à Poudlard ; l'alerte du Magenmagot est quasiment classée, comme une preuve supplémentaire et inutile de l'imbécilité de Fudge. Les Weasley ont réintégré le Terrier. J'ai, presque naturellement, repris mes visites square Grimmaurt quand mes missions officielles et officieuses me le permettent.

Disons que Lupin semble avoir eu raison : Sirius n'est peut-être pas aussi chaleureux que précédemment, mais il ne m'a plus refichu dehors. Il me parle moins de sa jeunesse et plus de Harry - c'est un leitmotiv. Mais finalement, peut-être que ce sont les derniers évènements qui expliquent ce changement de conversation, et non l'évolution de nos rapports. Lupin est peu là ; "il est en mission", sans plus de précision. Je pense qu'il continue son infiltration des réseaux de Greyback, sans certitude. Son absence simplifie un peu les choses pour Sirius et moi, je crois. Il est trop seul pour refuser ma compagnie ; je n'ai pas à me demander en permanence si mon comportement est ambigu.

Ce soir, je suis un peu crevée, mais j'ai encore la tête pleine de sales images. Y'a pas à dire, deux Détraqueurs dans la nature, ça en fait du dégât. Plus une semaine sans qu'on doive intervenir sur des suicides moldus un peu douteux. Comment croire que ce jeune Golden Boy de la City promis à un brillant avenir ait de lui même sauté dans la Tamise en plein mois d'octobre, alors que ses amis comme sa famille affirment qu'il n'aimait pas l'eau ? Et que penser de cette journaliste de magazine féminin qui s'est tailladée le visage avant de se pendre ? Rien que d'y penser, je frissonne. Non, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver trop vite seule dans mon lit ce soir. Alors, je fais le crochet habituel et je trouve, une nouvelle fois, Sirius en tête-à-tête avec une bouteille de Pur feu. Il lève à peine son verre à mon entrée, jouant pleinement son rôle de seigneur déchu et désabusé. Comme son abandon m'agace et que la question me brûle les lèvres depuis trop longtemps, je demande :

"Et Lupin, encore en mission chez les grands méchants loups ?"

Une flamme inhabituelle s'allume dans les yeux de Sirius.

"Et moi qui croyais que c'est moi que tu venais voir..." il répond lentement sans me quitter du regard.

Ça me déstabilise bêtement. Je rougis et détourne les yeux. J'ai l'envie furieuse de me casser, de le laisser là, seul avec sa suffisance et sa malveillance congénitales (Tiens, lui aussi, il a hérité de sales traits des Black, je pourrais lui dire !). Je suis déjà à la porte quand il me retient par le bras. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu bouger.

"Allons Tonks", il me souffle dans l'oreille. "Est-ce que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te comprendre ? Est-ce que je ne suis pas celui qui ait, le premier, pensé que, contre toutes attentes, vous aviez sans doute beaucoup de choses à vous dire ?"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu comprends ?" Je me voulais moqueuse et sarcastique ; je ne sais pas si l'effet final était aussi efficace.

"Je ne suis pas une fille", il continue un peine plus fort, sans quitter sa place derrière moi, sans lâcher mon coude. "... Mais je sais sa part de mystère... J'imagine que ça a un côté sexy, même si c'est aussi une souffrance..."

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pétrifie le plus, la nature des propos ou que Sirius révèle aussi ouvertement ce qu'il pense du seul ami qui lui reste. L'introduction est perturbante et la suite ne me déçoit pas : "Qui souffre plus que lui et depuis tant de temps ?" il demande - et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit réellement à moi qu'il s'adresse. "Qui doute à chaque instant de son humanité ? On a tous nos rages et nos douleurs, mais lui... Même quand on n'était que des gosses, on n'a pas pu longtemps l'ignorer. Dépassée l'excitation d'avoir pour ami l'interdit, on a tous mesuré la fêlure... Tout être humain en a une bien sûr, mais la sienne est..."

Le mot lui manque et il libère mon bras, comme si mimer lui paraissait plus indiqué. Moi, je me retourne surprise de l'entendre avouer tant de souci et d'empathie pour quiconque. Et je suis frappée par le sérieux et la douceur de son visage.

"Et puis en plus, il est plutôt drôle, courageux et malin", il reprend presque de sa voix normale, presque avec une once de malice. "Je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi courant qu'on veuille le dire", il termine un peu plus distant comme s'il regrettait déjà d'en avoir tant montré.

"Non", je reconnais.

Il me regarde longuement et puis répond encore plus lointain, comme pour clore le débat.

"Au moins, tu ne lui en veux pas."

Ça, ça me scandalise.

"Sirius...jamais, je.. Enfin, JE LUI en voudrais ? " je m'étouffe presque de colère.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, et ça le rajeunit terriblement.

"Toutes les mêmes... Tu la veux ton excuse ? Ok, JE m'excuse", il concède. "Ma réaction a dépassé ma pensée...Voilà, tu es contente ?"

Je suis plutôt sans voix. Comme si la question était là ! Enfin, bien sûr, ça ne fait pas de mal à entendre mais en même temps... ça me ramène à ce sentiment assez troublant qu'ils parlent de moi derrière mon dos. J'ai jamais été paranoïaque, ni réellement anxieuse du jugement des autres, mais là, ça finit par m'intriguer - non par m'agacer. Alors je plonge.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû...utiliser l'image de Lily", je balance, une excuse pour une autre.

"Non", il reconnaît. "Mais si Remus s'en fiche, pourquoi moi je t'en voudrais ?"

"Il s'en fiche ?" je demande, stupéfaite des mots qu'il a choisis.

"Tonks", répond Sirius en se penchant en avant comme s'il allait me confier un secret. "Lunard ne boit jamais assez pour oublier avec qui il baise".

J'essaie de ne pas trop rougir.

"Tu veux dire..." je balbutie.

Et Sirius traverse la pièce à grands pas, comme si rester à côté de moi était au dessus de ses forces et qu'il devait prendre la maison de nos ancêtres à témoin :

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que ça le gêne que tu sois métamorphomage ? Ça lui irait bien, tiens ! Qu'il ne t'aurait pas sautée de toutes les façons ? T'es bien plus gourgandine que je ne l'avais imaginé !"

Tout ça me me griffe un peu, comme des branches dans un fourré, mais rien ne répond à ma vraie question :

"Mais Lily..." j'insiste.

Sirius semble me re-découvrir.

"Lily ? Quoi Lily ?" il demande, presque agacé. "Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas encore sur Lily ? Qu'elle était intelligente, courageuse, la mère d'Harry, une préfète intègre, chiante comme pas deux quand on en arrivait au saint-règlement de Poudlard ? Ou la couleur de ses poils pubiens ?"

Je hausse les épaules.

"Vous en avez tous pincé pour elle, non ?"

"Lily !?" il s'esclaffe. "Il y en avait de plus faciles et d'aussi jolies, tu sais. Tout le monde n'a pas besoin comme James d'une dominatrice", il continue s'échauffant tout seul, comme toujours les souvenirs semblent le porter, et puis, se basant sur je ne sais quel changement de mon regard, il précise : "Garde la tête froide, cousine, je ne sais rien de leurs jeux érotiques, pas besoin d'acheter un fouet pour compléter ton déguisement !"

"Non, alors ?" je conclus clairement dubitative.

Sirius prend le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

"Je ne peux rien te jurer, Tonks", il finit par reconnaître. "On était à un âge où les hormones nous auraient fait prendre des harpies pour des vélanes... Mais, de nous tous, seul James était amoureux de Lily, pas un béguin, pas ami, pas attiré sexuellement. Amoureux, cloué sur place par son regard, stupide en entendant sa voix... amoureux."

Je n'ose insister et parler de Lupin. Je me souviens trop des larmes dans sa voix en évoquant Lily. Et Sirius me surprend en reprenant plus doucement encore, presque gentiment.

"Et si c'est ça le doute qui te ronge. Non, je ne crois pas que Remus ait été amoureux de Lily. Ami, oui. Amoureux, non." Il fait trois pas et ajoute. "Et pas seulement parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu marcher sur les plates bandes de James. Mais Lily... comment dire... je ne crois pas qu'elle lui soit jamais parue comme une perspective, une échappée possible... "

"Trop belle ?" je demande, sidérée moi même de mon culot.

"Non, non, au contraire..." il répond a priori absolument pas gêné par ma question. "Enfin, non, comment te dire... On en a passé du temps avec James et se demander avec qui on pourrait coller Lunard, tu imagines... et en fait, le plus difficile ce n'était pas de trouver une fille qui s'intéresse à lui mais que lui s'intéresse à elle. Remus n'a jamais renoncé à ses rêves... ce sont eux qui le tiennent debout, l'image qu'il se fait de lui même... alors la fille fallait qu'elle soit à la hauteur de ses attentes, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?"

"Je enfin... peut-être...je me demande juste en quoi ça ne peut pas s'appliquer à Lily..."

Il hausse les épaules et semble abandonner.

"Tu ne peux pas comprendre", il marmonne. Ça me vexe, évidemment.

"On peut toujours essayer de m'expliquer", je lance, pour le regretter aussitôt. J'ai encore trouvé une occasion d'avoir l'air impulsive et immature.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends de la vie, Tonks ?" il me demande alors comme si là était la question. D'ailleurs, il n'attend pas ma réponse. "Remus, lui, attend que quelqu'un reconnaisse son humanité... ce que tout le monde lui a pris... Greyback, le Ministère, James et moi en doutant de lui..." Il a presque chuchoté les derniers mots et retient difficilement un geste rageur. "En attendant, il fait de son mieux pour être le plus humain des non-humains..." il reprend plus fort. "Lily voulait être une sorcière, pleinement, librement... James voulait que le monde soit meilleur..."

Sa voix meurt d'un coup et je pose la seule question nécessaire :

" Et toi ?"

"Je ne sais plus exactement ce que je voulais, Tonks", il murmure les yeux fermés comme si l'aveu lui coûtait. "A la différence de Remus, mes rêves ont changé... Disparus, envolés à jamais, peut-être que les Détraqueurs les ont aspirés... Survivre ? Pouvoir sortir de cette maison ? Est-ce que ce sont des rêves ?"

"Mais... Et Harry ?" je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rappeler.

"Protéger Harry ?" il demande douloureusement. "J'aimerais."

Avant que je n'ai trouvé quoi répondre, il reprend dans un haussement d'épaules :

"Dumbledore m'a enfermé ici pour que je reste en vie. Mon seul espoir est que cette vie qu'il me laisse servira à quelque chose. Qu'elle permettra effectivement de protéger Harry, de réduire la puissance des Mangemorts... C'est tout ce que j'attends encore de mon existence, Tonks."Je soupire parce que je comprends ce qu'il veut dire mais que je ne peux lui donner raison. Il me semble même que s'il se forçait à trouver d'autres buts, moins nobles peut-être, mais plus immédiats et accessibles, il se donnerait bien plus les moyens d'attendre cet idéal lointain. Mais je ne sais pas trouver les mots pour une telle conversation. Alors je soupire encore, désolée de mon manque d'expérience.

"Mais assez parlé de moi, tu n'es pas là pour ça", il reprend soudain, et il se rassoit dans le grand fauteuil qu'il occupait quand je suis entrée pour se resservir trop largement de whisky. Il le lève et puis semble se raviser et fait apparaître un nouveau verre qu'il remplit et me tend. Je l'accepte faute de mieux.

"Ça te fait si peur qu'il puisse être amoureux de toi ?" il demande alors, sans faire mystère que la réponse l'intéresse.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises... Amoureux de moi ?" je m'esclaffe.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" il gronde immédiatement, comme si toute la colère qu'il porte en lui venait de trouver un nouvel objet : moi . "Il est trop vieux pour toi ? Trop pauvre peut-être ?"

"Comme si j'attachais de l'importante à ça !" j'essaie de l'interrompre mais rien n'y fait.

"Son sang n'est pas assez pur ?"

"Sirius !" je me suis levée et j'ai reposé le verre. "Tu n'as pas le droit !"

Il hausse les épaules, aussi brusquement calmé qu'il s'était emporté :

"T'es rigolote quand même... tu passes la soirée à me cuisiner sur mon meilleur ami et tu refuses d'admettre qu'il t'intéresse."

Ça me coupe un instant dans mon élan mais ma colère est plus grande.

"C'est une raison pour me provoquer ?"

"Je vais te dire une chose, ma petite", il me répond, en affrontant mon regard sans faux-fuyant, "on m'a piqué ma vie, pfuit... peut-être que jamais plus je ne sortirais de cette baraque... peut-être que j'y suis condamné - ça doit bien faire rigoler ma mère à qui j'avais juré que jamais je n'y remettrais les pieds... Et tu sais ce que je regrette finalement ? C'est de ne pas avoir pris Harry dans mes bras à Godric's Hollow, de ne pas l'avoir emmené moi-même à Poudlard, de l'avoir deux fois trahi en quelque sorte... je n'ai pas vengé ses parents ; je ne lui ai pas offert un foyer... Alors peut-être que je le mérite", il conclut en avalant une grande rasade d'alcool.

J'en suis encore à me demander le rapport quand il reprend.

"Alors si je pouvais revenir en arrière, tu vois, je ne laisserais passer aucune chance... puisque toute erreur peut s'avérer si chère à payer, autant faire passer ceux qu'on aime d'abord", il termine en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, dans le silence et dans l'alcool. Après quelques secondes d'indécision, je décide de faire de même.

°°

J'étais là.

J'étais tous ces mois où qu'il ne se passe rien ou qu'il se passe quelque chose, nous ne pouvions que penser que le pire nous échappait. J'étais là à chaque fois que quelqu'un a été blessé au Département des Mystères. J'étais à toutes les réunions de l'Ordre où nous nous divisions sur la signification d'évènements isolés, de bribes de stratégies rapportées par Severus, et sur les réponses que nous devions y apporter. Il y avait ceux qui pensaient que le plus important était de protéger Harry, de reculer la date de l'affrontement sans doute inévitable : Molly en était généralement le porte-parole, aussi maladroite que passionnée. Il y avait ceux pour qui la guerre (et la victoire) était le plus important : c'était une faction mouvante et complexe, où se mêlaient des individus comme Mondingus Fletcher, qui avait mieux à faire que "jouer les nounous", et des réalistes comme Emmeline Vance. Moi, j'oscillais entre les deux.

J'étais là encore quand Severus nous a prévenus, quand Remus a une dernière fois essayé d'empêcher Sirius de se jeter tête baissée dans la danger - je dois me souvenir que j'ai pensé alors que c'était une perte de temps. A tout jamais, me souvenir. J'étais donc au Ministère, et j'étais contente de l'être, contente que la guerre ait enfin un visage, que la rage puisse sortir, que les gamins puissent être protégés. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me réjouir d'avoir enfin ma tante au bout de ma baguette - même si elle ne m'a pas reconnue ; il faut dire qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vue. Ensuite je ne sais plus rien. Rien jusqu'à ce réveil à Sainte Mangouste - ni la première, ni la dernière fois, sans doute. Rien jusqu'à la reconstruction lente et douloureuse de la réalité. Sirius a pris ma place quand Bellatrix m'a assommée et tailladée le corps - qui d'autre, hein ? Sirius s'est bien battu - tout le monde a trouvé nécessaire de me le dire. Mais Sirius a été trop présomptueux, il a basculé derrière le voile. _Derrière le voile. _

Non, elle ne l'a pas tué. Si c'est une consolation, elle n'aura pas cette satisfaction. Mais le résultat est-il suffisamment différent pour que je ne me sente pas coupable ? Je l'ignore. Je ne veux même pas le savoir. Ma rage et ma douleur me prennent presque par surprise. Je mets du temps à comprendre la nature de mes sentiments : ma honte, ma tristesse, mon impuissance. Ils se sont glissés dans ma poitrine comme des voleurs et m'ont pris toute envie de vivre, même celle de pleurer - Est-ce que pleurer changerait quoi que ce soit ?

Se trompant sans doute sur mon calme apparent, les guérisseurs me laissent rentrer chez moi. Ils le font si tôt qu'ils prennent de vitesse Molly Weasley et ma propre mère qui comptaient bien me prendre sous leurs ailes pendant que je léchais mes blessures. Je m'y terre, répondant des billets laconiques aux hiboux qui se succèdent, priant qu'on me laisse tranquille et seule - étonnamment, mes parents, mes amis, mes collègues, tout le monde semble comprendre. Mais si je ne me sens pas capable de leur faire face, je ne suis pas plus à l'aise face à moi même. J'évite les miroirs - pas seulement parce que je n'ai pas suffisamment de force magique pour me transformer, mais parce que je ne veux pas me voir. Je n'assume pas ma propre faiblesse. Moi qui me suis crue si forte...

J'essaie de dormir. J'y arrive mieux le jour que la nuit. Le ronronnement de la rue et la clarté qui traverse les stores paraissent le meilleur patronus contre mes cauchemars. Toujours les mêmes. Le visage de Bellatrix - si étonnamment proche du mien quand je ne fais rien pour le changer ; le rire de Sirius - il s'est moqué d'elle, on m'a dit ; une chute sans fond dans le noir. Je ne sais même pas si c'est moi ou Sirius qui tombe dans mon rêve. Je me réveille à chaque fois ruisselante de sueur froide, le coeur affolé. Sans fin.

Je dors la première fois où Lupin vient. Je mets tellement de temps à me réveiller qu'il a presque enfoncé magiquement la porte quand je l'ouvre - sans même m'inquiéter de qui est derrière. Comme certains se suicident, il me dira plus tard, quand nous en reparlerons. Il aura raison, une fois de plus.

Quand je le reconnais, j'ai d'abord envie de refermer la porte, puis je suis en colère - Il ne m'a même jamais écrit et maintenant il vient me voir ? - et finalement, je tombe en larmes dans ses bras. En murmurant des paroles que je n'écoute pas dans mes cheveux, il me repousse doucement dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui.

"Je suis désolée", je finis par marmonner, le nez toujours contre son pardessus élimé.

"Pleure, Tonks, pleure", il répond. Il me tient très serré contre lui tout en me conduisant à reculons dans la pièce. On est bientôt devant un canapé. On s'assoie sans rien changer dans notre étreinte." Pleure. Si nous, nous ne le pleurons pas, qui le fera ?" il murmure.

Ça me gêne terriblement son hypothèse. Est-ce que je pleure Sirius, sa disparition ou mon incapacité à la prévenir ? Est-ce que c'est du chagrin ou des remords ? Je me recule un peu, sans réellement rompre le contact. On n'a jamais été si proches l'un de l'autre depuis la première nuit. C'est presque troublant. Je ferme les yeux, un peu dégoutée par ce corps et son désir de vie qui ne veut pas mourir.

"Ça ne le fera pas revenir", je marmonne, un peu honteuse, de mon abandon et de la confusion de mes sentiments.

Il soupire.

"Ça nous rappellera qu'il a existé."

"Qui en doute ?"

"Je crois que le Ministère est bien content de le rayer définitivement de ses registres", il me rappelle même pas réellement haineux. froidement réaliste, tout au plus. Je frissonne. _Le Ministère..._

"Je ne pourrais jamais retourner à la Division", je le comprends en le disant. Honnêtement, je n'y avais pas consciemment réfléchi - mon niveau de puissance magique empêche de seulement l'imaginer. Mais là, en l'entendant parler des magouilles du Ministère, ça me paraît évident. Dorénavant, ils feront ça sans moi. Je regarde Lupin, surprise qu'il ne dise rien.

"Je ne pourrais plus", j'insiste.

Il a un sourire fugace. pas moqueur, non, mais tendre.

"Non, bien sûr, ce sera différent", il commente.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" je demande.

"Ton regard sur ton travail aura peut-être changé, Tonks", il commence, un peu sentencieux et pédant, un peu douloureux aussi, presque envieux, mais je mets plus de temps que ça à m'en rendre compte, "mais pas le regard du Ministère sur toi. Tu restes une sorcière puissante, qui a accès à des informations et des formes de pouvoirs. Si tu les laisses à d'autres, est-ce que tu crois que le monde magique en sera amélioré ?"

Je secoue la tête mais je n'ai pas d'arguments contre. J'ai, à peu de chose près - le style en moins, on va dire - opposé la même chose à mes parents quand ils s'inquiétaient de mon choix de carrière. "On va pas laisser que des connards de sorciers bien pensants appliquer les lois de ce pays ?" Mon père avait rétorqué quelque chose sur l'innocence de la jeunesse. Je pourrais difficilement réutiliser ça contre Lupin. Ça me rappelle les paroles de Sirius - cet espoir têtu d'humanité qui selon lui faisait avancer Lupin. _Sirius. _Je soupire.

"Tonks", chuchote Lupin en me caressant la joue, très légèrement, "tu aurais pu battre Bellatrix. Avec juste un peu plus d'entraînement et d'endurance, tu aurais pu le faire. Déjà, tu lui as tenu tête, longtemps..."

Une partie de mon cerveau a bien envie de dire que ce sont de belles paroles mais tout le reste de mon corps a désespérément besoin de croire que c'est vrai - de penser que ça s'est joué à peu, que c'était jouable. Il a envie de renouer avec cette belle confiance qui m'a toujours permis de me relever des coups du sort, la certitude que j'en étais capable, que la prochaine fois, je ferai mieux. Je soupire, très doucement. J'ai envie qu'il continue.

"J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi... fort que toi, Tonks... d'aussi indépendant, d'aussi libre, d'aussi puissant..." il reprend finalement et ses deux mains maintenant continuent leur voyage sur mon corps. Une descend sur mon sein gauche et je sens la chaleur de sa main jusque dans mon coeur. Sans même y penser, je la retiens quand elle veut repartir. J'ai tellement besoin de cette chaleur, de cette confiance.

"Je sais que c'est dur, mais je sais que tu vas remonter", il ajoute avec une ferveur qui me fait fermer les yeux. "Et c'est ce que Sirius aurait voulu..."

Sirius. Encore.

"Je crois plutôt que je l'ai bien déçu", je marmonne.

"Parce que tu penses qu'il t'aurait remerciée de l'avoir privé de cette bataille avec Bellatrix ?" demande Lupin très sérieux. "Tu crois qu'il vous aurait laissées terminer votre petit duel sans s'en mêler ?"

Il a demandé ça avec beaucoup de sérieux. Sans doute qu'il veut y croire, mais le rire me vient par surprise. Comme une sensation oubliée, tordant un peu les muscles de mon corps pour s'imposer. Je me laisse aller contre Remus au rythme de ce rire, imaginant vaguement un Sirius courroucé me reprochant de lui avoir dérobé une vengeance qui lui revenait. C'est un peu surréaliste, toute cette haine dans une seule famille, tous ces enjeux. La tête me tourne. Lupin va reparler, je sens qu'il prend une inspiration et je glisse ma main sur ses lèvres comme un baillon.

"Non", je souffle. "Tu as assez parlé".

Ses yeux m'interrogent et je leur souris.

"Tu parles très bien, mais il y a quelque chose que tu fais mieux encore..."

Il s'empourpre presque en entendant ça et ma gaieté revient, forte et claire. Je l'embrasse la première pour lui éviter d'avoir à le faire, pour dire à la mort qu'elle ne m'a pas eu ce coup-là, que je vais me relever, encore une fois.

°°°

Bon, bon, bon...

Pars sans faire trop de bruit,

Glisse juste qu'elle se félicite d'avoir une ébauche du chapitre 5, même si elle n'est pas sûre de tout dedans...


	4. Tirer la première

**Le bréviaire (amoureux) d'une Auror métamorphe**

Si vous doutez que j'ai piqué les persos à une autre,  
ça vous fait six bouquins à lire ! (Veinards)

Merci de votre patience, la vraie vie et une scène pas si longue que ça, mais rigolote, m'a pris des semaines à écrire !

**IV - Tirer la première**

"Comment ça...je...je m'attache _trop !"_

Je voulais hurler mais le cri s'est coincé dans ma gorge. Le sanglot n'est pas très loin. Je le ravale rageusement. Je ne vais pas pleurer en plus et lui donner une raison de plus de croire qu'il me fait souffrir ou que je vis mal notre relation. Pathétique ma pauvre fille, je m'engueule. Où est donc passée ma carapace rose, celle qui savait si bien me protéger des béguins trop sérieux, des moqueries et des coups de griffe de la vie ? Pourquoi est-elle restée dans cette salle lugubre du département des Mystères ? Pourquoi ne revient-elle pas malgré la chaleur prévenante des bras d'un loup-garou ?

"Tonks", soupire ce dernier comme si je venais de confirmer ses pires soupçons. Et sa main quitte mon dos comme un avertissement de tout ce que je pourrais perdre. Je ferme les yeux pour repousser les larmes qui rôdent. C'est fou que j'en sois venue à détester qu'il utilise mon patronyme pour s'adresser à moi. Pourtant c'est la vérité. Je voudrais pouvoir lui interdire d'utiliser ce nom qui me semble trop banaliser notre relation. Je voudrais qu'on puisse même inventer une langue qui ne serait qu'à nous deux. J'aimerais affirmer de toutes les façons possibles que lui et moi ne formons plus qu'un. Et le faire fuir à tout jamais, murmure une petite voix apeurée dans ma tête.

"C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?" je m'insurge, autant contre lui que contre cette petite voix pessimiste.

Il se lève carrément du lit et va à la fenêtre, les épaules rentrées, mais avec cet air de distance inflexible qu'il sait y mettre : Je fais le gros dos, pas pour me faire oublier mais pour ne pas céder, semble affirmer tout son corps.

"Tout ce que je pourrais dire ne te plairait pas", il constate chirurgical.

"Comme si la question était de me plaire !" Je me suis levée à mon tour ; je ne le laisserais pas fuir - me fuir. En tout cas, pas sans combattre.

"Non, tu as raison", il me fait face, parce qu'il n'est pas pleutre. "La question est de te protéger..."

"Me _quoi _!?" J'en trébuche dans les draps qui s'emmêlent sur le sol. "Me protéger ? Moi ?!"

Il me rattrape alors que je manque de m'affaler en travers du lit. Et ses mains sur moi me donnent envie de pleurer. Ne se rend-il pas compte que sans lui, tout ça n'a plus aucun sens ?

"Dora...Dora, je...", il chuchote contre mon oreille, et tout mon corps résonne. "C'est la guerre, Dora. Demain, je peux... tu peux... tout peut être perdu."

"Ne dis pas ça", je le supplie en détestant le son même de ma voix. Je voudrais tellement être aussi forte et rationnelle que lui. Trouver les arguments, construire un discours. Mais j'en suis réduite à mendier qu'il m'écoute. Désespérant.

"Je", il secoue la tête comme si j'étais une gamine déraisonnable qui faisait un caprice. "Dora, nous prenons tous les deux des risques qui interdisent de trop attendre de l'avenir..." J'ai ouvert la bouche pour protester et il y pose un doigt. "Ce n'est pas amer, Dora, c'est notre choix... Ne le rendons pas intenable," il me supplie presque, il me semble. Comme si c'était moi qui devais me rendre !

"Attends", j'articule péniblement. J'ai le cerveau en ébullition. Comment peut-il dire des choses pareilles ? Mes tripes hurlent qu'il se trompe. Ce n'est pas parce que les mots lui viennent facilement, parce que la logique semble lui obéir, parce que l'expérience, la raison et le courage se veulent de son côté qu'il a raison. "Tu es en train de dire que m'aimer te rend faible ?" Les mots s'entrechoquent mais j'espère qu'il va entendre.

"D'une certaine façon... je me mets à... à avoir des pensées déraisonnables", il avoue.

Mon coeur fait des bonds de joie à cette nouvelle. Parce que si la raison condamne notre relation, en quoi d'autre espérer que la folie ?

"Comme quoi ?" je le presse, brûlante d'envie d'entendre des serments, des rêves et des avenirs. Je me fiche bien qu'ils soient crédibles, réalisables, plausibles, ou raisonnables. Tout au contraire.

Il a un regard désolé.

"Dora, même sans la guerre, piéger une jeune fille, courageuse et belle de vingt ans à peine, c'est..." il se condamne sans pitié.

"Me piéger ? Tu te moques de qui ? Qui s'est jetée sur toi ?" je lui oppose. "Qui est allée jusqu'à prendre l'apparence de..."

De nouveau sa main me fait taire.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je l'aurais... Tonks, par Merlin, tu es la plus belle chose qui ait traversé ma..."

"Traversé", je répète en hurlant. Et cette fois, aucun orgueil, aucune fierté peuvent retenir mes larmes. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains.

"Je suis un loup-garou, pauvre et vieux", il continue en détachant les syllabes.

Je sais combien ces mots résument sa pensée. Cette conversation revient trop régulièrement comme une mauvaise saison. Combien de fois suis-je encore capable de l'avoir ? De la supporter ? De feindre de ne pas l'entendre ? De lui opposer que baiser me suffit, que je n'attends aucun engagement de sa part ? Mes larmes montrent bien que je ne peux plus.

"Tu mérites mieux que ça, Tonks", il conclut tout près de mon oreille.

Mon sang bout dans mes veines, assez pour me redresser

"Merveilleux !" je m'exclame. "Parce que moi je suis quoi ? Hein ? Une métamorphe, une demi sang de bourbe, Auror traître au Ministère... On a tout pour s'entendre !"

Il me semble qu'il devrait rire. Je voudrais désespérément voir ses yeux dorés danser, les coins de sa bouche lutter contre le sourire, son visage s'illuminer. Mais il est sombre, dur et froid. Je me dégage, parce que je ne peux plus supporter qu'il me touche en me disant des choses aussi horribles.

"Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas ?" il demande douloureusement.

Je ravale ma rage parce que je sais que je n'aurais pas deux fois une telle ouverture. Dans cette conversation bien rodée, il navigue à son aise. Peut-être trop.

"Et c'est moi qui m'attache ?" je demande froidement.

Il se laisse lourdement tomber sur le lit, la tête dans les mains, les rôles brusquement inversés.

"Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi", il murmure. "Je ne pourrais pas... Tu comprends ?"

"Je suis Auror, Lupin", je lui rappelle, et je suis relativement satisfaite de sentir que ma voix a repris une certaine fermeté. "Tu es loin de constituer le principal risque dans ma vie."

Il sourit cette fois, furtivement, comme à chaque fois que je marque un point. Comme si son sourire était un juge impartial qui m'accordait ce que sa raison me refuse toujours.

"Ne m'oblige pas à te dire que j'évite d'y penser", il finit par répondre et il a relevé la tête pour le dire.

"Et pourquoi pas ?" je crâne parce que je pourrais aussi fondre en larmes de bonheur en entendant ça.

"As-tu déjà fait la liste de tout ce que j'ai perdu dans ma vie, Dora ?" il demande, et l'émotion est au-dessus de son putain de contrôle habituel sur ses moindres émotions.

Le fait est que je sais combien la perte de Lily et James, et aussi celle de ce Peter en un sens, continuent de peser sur chacune de ses journées, quinze ans après. Je sais que la mort de ses parents n'a fait qu'approfondir cette solitude et je n'ai nul besoin de ressasser que la perte de Sirius, la deuxième perte de Sirius, a failli être le coup de grâce. J'ai dû être patiente, prévenante mais sans trop d'initiative, vigilante mais légère pour qu'il accepte même ma présence après ça. Comme s'il m'associait à mon cousin...

C'est seulement quand il s'est rendu compte de combien je me sentais coupable de ne pas avoir fait le poids face à Bellatrix qu'il a baissé la garde. Il a voulu m'aider et m'a laissée faire de même. Un peu à son insu au début, je crois, et puis les choses se sont installées avec la bénédiction de tous. Ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant, presque trois. Et c'est à la fois merveilleux et terrifiant. Merveilleux parce qu'entre ses bras je me sens femme, entière et importante. Terrifiant parce que chaque jour j'ai l'impression que ça va s'arrêter. Et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai aucune envie que ça s'arrête. Je ne devrais pas mais je perds mon calme à peine revenu :

"Alors pourquoi vouloir me perdre ?"

"Non, au contraire...", il m'assure, éperdu, " Je... tant que c'était un jeu, je... je pouvais prendre ce que tu me donnais... Je ne te mettais pas en danger... Mais là..."

"Tu mélanges tout", je soupire en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

Nos mains se glissent l'une dans l'autre pendant que nous reprenons des forces pour finir la conversation. Il récupère plus vite que moi, comme toujours.

"On ne va pas pouvoir se voir pendant plusieurs semaines", il annonce finalement.

Je sais que sa mission ne lui laisse que très peu de liberté et qu'il en prend encore moins, inquiet qu'il est de mettre l'Ordre en danger. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait trouver d'autres solutions, qu'il fait exprès de se cacher dans sa mission pour m'éviter et s'éloigner de moi. Et ce n'est même pas pour une autre. Ce n'est même pas vraiment pour la réussite de sa mission, mais parce qu'il croit que c'est le mieux pour moi. Y a-t-il plus désespérant ?

Je devrais peut-être argumenter mais je n'en ai plus la force. Je préfère faire glisser le peignoir qui couvre mes épaules et l'obliger à s'allonger sur le lit.

"Alors ne perdons plus de temps", je souffle. Et à son tour, il n'a pas le courage de me résister.

"Tu continues dans le genre sobre, je vois, Tonks", commente Dawlish alors que je passe devant lui dans les vestiaires.

Je me force à lui faire un clin d'oeil comme si je pouvais trouver ça drôle. La plupart des Aurors ont fini par accepter le fait que mes cheveux ne soient plus roses – mais pas Dawlish. Pas que le brun triste soit bien seyant - encore que Lupin ne semble pas y voir d'inconvénient – mais parce qu'il signale un changement en moi qu'un mec comme Dawlish ne peut pas concevoir. On n'aime pas le gris quand on a confortablement divisé le monde entre le noir et le blanc, entre les ténèbres et la lumière.

Et il n'y a pas que lui. Je sais que les paris sur la cause y sont allés bon train – déjà que les raisons de mon hospitalisation à Sainte-Mangouste ont fait gloser. Kingsley a fini par préférer faire courir le bruit que mon nouveau petit ami me préférait comme ça. Je crois que ça en a bouché un coin à plus d'un – sans totalement décourager quelques aventureux qui continuent toujours de penser que je pourrais avoir envie de passer une soirée pas compliquée avec eux. Du coup, "le nouveau petit ami de Tonks" est un vrai sujet de discussion dans les vestiaires masculins et féminins, je le sais. Avant j'avais la réputation d'être plutôt facile, maintenant j'ai celle de m'être mystérieusement transformée en bonnet de nuit. Toujours dans le flux, Tonks.

C'est la première fois que je reviens à l'entraînement depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital. Les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste étaient d'ailleurs prêts à m'écrire toutes les lettres d'excuse du monde. Sauf que moi, je ne veux pas qu'on me mette dans le coton. Peut-être que je ne tiens plus mes transformations, que mon potentiel magique a rarement été aussi bas depuis mes onze ans, mais je ne crois pas que rester toute la journée chez moi – ou pire, chez mes parents - va changer quoique ce soit. Les journaux moldus s'interrogent sur les catastrophes qui frappent le pays du Nord au Sud et de l'Est à l'Ouest ; Kingsley et Arthur surveillent le ministère ; Remus infiltre les camps de Greyback. Même Molly espionne pour l'Ordre ! – Et moi, je passerais mes journées à remâcher que je ne vaux pas ma tante en duel ? Que je suis une pauvre gamine qui joue les Aurors affranchies ? Merci, une visite hebdomadaire à ma mère suffit !

Je referme mon casier et je sors ma baguette de ma poche. Mes doigts la reconnaîtraient les yeux fermés. Je la laisse rouler dans ma paume ouverte. La baguette magique est l'attribut principal du sorcier ; sans elle, il est faible et à la merci de beaucoup créatures ou de magie négative. Que dire alors des Aurors ? Maugrey n'a pas tort, on ne prend jamais assez soin de sa baguette. Je la frotte machinalement sur mon tee-shirt en sortant dans la grande salle d'entraînement de la Division. On se croirait pas au Ministère ; pas de dorures, pas de statues ; juste une discrète photo de notre cher Ministre dans un coin où elle ne peut pas se prendre de sorts perdus. Le plafond est assez haut et les murs nus. Un côté entrepôt moldu si le sol n'était pas couvert de tapis destinés à amortir les chocs.

L'entraîneur porte à ses lèvres un petit sifflet doré qui me fait penser à Mme Bibine - c'est bientôt la rentrée de Poudlard, je me rappelle. J'envie les gosses qui peuvent encore croire que Poudlard est leur refuge. Enfin peut-être même qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte – dans mes souvenirs à Poudlard, on oublie pas mal le reste du monde. Je les envie encore plus.

"Bien, bienvenus au groupe B. Notre entraînement aujourd'hui, suite à la directive ministérielle du 5 juillet, va avoir pour objectif de réviser des sortilèges finalement peu courant..." commence l'entraîneur.

Le 5 juillet, c'est le lendemain du jour où les Détraqueurs ont abandonné Azkaban, tout le monde le sait. On peut dire qu'avant le 5 juillet que certains doutes pouvaient encore être acceptables. Maintenant le sorcier qui ne se sent pas menacé directement par les évènements est soit un Mangemort, soit un imbécile. Quand Kingsley m'a dit ça, je lui ai demandé où il rangeait Fudge. Ça l'a même pas fait rire.

"Donc nous vous allez vous diviser en deux groupes..." Il lève sa baguette et un éclair bleuté marque le milieu du groupe. On fait tous un pas de côté, obéissants. D'autres fois, je me serais moquée. Mais faut croire que l'humour, c'est un truc qui a besoin d'innocence - tiens, je parle presque comme Lupin ! Et, je fais partie de ceux qui sont censés protéger cette innocence, je me rappelle opportunément. Instinctivement, je resserre mon emprise sur ma baguette et je me redresse. C'est fou comme je perds facilement toute concentration ces temps-ci ; comme mon esprit divague. Est-ce l'effet de l'amour ? Je veux sourire, mais en fait la question me serre la gorge. Est-ce que ce que je vis avec Lupin, c'est l'amour ? Est-ce que c'est comparable au sentiment qui a poussé ma mère à planter là le clan Black pour mon père ? Putain de question.

"Nous allons faire des combats de 5 minutes, deux choses nous intéressent et vous feront gagner des points. La première est l'engagement – ai-je besoin de vous rappeler que la victoire est le résultat de deux choses : l'engagement et l'endurance ?" explique l'entraîneur qui s'est mis à circuler le long de la ligne imaginaire qu'il a tracé parmi nous.

O Merlin, on se croirait revenu en formation. L'engagement et l'endurance... Et face à Bellatrix, qu'est-ce qui a fait la différence : l'engagement ? On avait l'effet de surprise pour nous pourtant ce soir-là. L'endurance ? Sa silhouette décharnée s'impose dans mon esprit, à peine plus épaisse qu'un fantôme... Rien qu'un mauvais sort ne pourrait achever, aurait dit ma mère si elle avait vu sa soeur - que Cerridwen nous en préserve ! Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit l'engagement ou l'endurance qui ait fait la différence. Ce ne serait pas plutôt sa putain d'expérience ? Ou le destin ? J'inspire nerveusement et Dawlish me lance un regard en biais.

"...le plus important n'est pas la nature du sort que l'on lance", continue notre formateur du jour, rabachant d'autres fondements de notre code de conduite, "c'est d'être celui qui tire le premier..."

Il y en a que ça fait rire, mais la plupart ont supporté stoïquement son discours d'enfonceur de portes ouvertes. On en a tous vu d'autres.

"Je noterai donc avant tout l'engagement mais aussi votre utilisation défensive du patronus puisque, tour à tour, vous devez faire apparaître un détraqueur auquel votre opposant devra répliquer. Je vous donnerai le signal et je noterai la rapidité et la solidité du patronus", il précise. "Donc, même si c'est une illusion, je vous conseille de prendre votre sortilège au sérieux si vous n'avez pas envie d'être inscrits d'office à la session de renforcement pratique de la semaine prochaine".

Il y a eu des grognements sourds dans les rangs, mais aucun de nous n'est pas arrivé là sans avoir un certain sens de la discipline : les deux groupes se sont faits face sans une question. Au coup de sifflet, les sortilèges fusent. Des flammes, des assommoirs, des éclairs aveuglants, même un tarentulla - sans doute créatif, mais qui sera pris pour une manque de sérieux par l'entraîneur, je veux bien le parier. Attaques et répliques se succèdent. Les plus inventifs font apparaître des objets qui les dissimulent de manière transitoire. Certains roulent à terre pour éviter des sorts particulièrement rapides mais personne n'est blessé. Jamais ça ne pourrait suffire à nous préparer à se battre à mort avec un ou plusieurs mangemorts qui n'attendront pas un coup de sifflet pour nous lancer des Impardonables. C'est sans doute mieux que rien. C'est le règlement.

Je me concentre. Je veux montrer – et me prouver - que mes réflexes et mon endurance sont revenus. Ça fait des semaines maintenant que je me répète chaque matin comme un mantra la promesse de Lupin : "avec de l'entraînement, tu aurais pu battre Bellatrix". C'est pas le moment de cracher sur une occasion. Le sifflet de l'entraîneur. Je ferme les yeux pour conjurer l'image d'un détraqueur – c'est finalement pas un exercice inutile, pas facile de le maintenir au ras du sol, comme s'il glissait. Mon partenaire produit en réponse un énorme cheval qui se cabre avec autorité devant mon faux détraqueur. Je le juge suffisant pour le faire disparaître - pas la peine de s'épuiser pour rien non plus. Le sifflet revient, juste après, presque par surprise mais je suppose que c'était l'effet voulu. Mon partenaire s'essuie le front d'une main et faire sortir de sa baguette une apparition qui tient plus du fantôme volant que du détraqueur, mais ce n'est pas à moi de donner les points. C'est avec en tête la première fois où j'ai réussi à faire rire Lupin après la mort de Sirius que je lance mon patronus.

Ça avait commencé tout bêtement par un quiproquo – un simple quiproquo comme il en arrive quand on va trop vite, qu'on est trop spontanée. OK, comme j'ai le génie d'en provoquer parce que je vais souvent vite et, qu'aussi souvent, je laisse ma spontanéité s'exprimer. Ce soir-là, j'avais réussi à m'extraire de ma tanière et à décider Remus à aller manger au restaurant. C'était un sacré exploit vu l'époque, un truc que tenait de la profession de foi – genre, la vie ne nous aura pas. Sans avoir besoin d'en débattre, on était sorti côté moldu : aucun lieu magique n'était réellement adapté à accueillir un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix en plongée chez les garous et une Auror en arrêt maladie obscure. On n'avait pas réellement intérêt à attirer l'attention de quiconque - ami ou ennemi - sur notre relation naissante. Et puis, les Moldus ignoraient en conscience la guerre, ça rendait leur commerce rafraîchissant.

On n'avait pas non plus discuté des heures avant de s'asseoir dans une petite pizzeria. L'ambiance – alcoves sombres, petite bougie, musique de violons – aurait peut-être abouti au même résultat. Mais tout était parti du stupide t-shirt du pizzaiolo qu'on voyait s'activer devant un four de briques rouges qui annonçait en blanc sur noir : « Italians Do It Better ». Je l'avais pointé à Remus, pour commenter pleine de dérision :

« Comme si on ne savait pas que les pizzas, c'est italien. »

Il s'était arrêté de manger et m'avait regardé l'air interdit.

« Tu plaisantes ? » il avait articulé.

« Les pizzas et les pâtes, c'est italien, Remus, t'arrivera pas à me faire croire le contraire ! » j'avais affirmé, agacée que lui aussi s'amuse à essayer de me faire prendre des lézards pour des dragons.

Lentement, un drôle de sourire s'était formé sur ses lèvres.

« Oui bien sûr ; mais pas seulement », il avait fini par dire en se redressant pour s'appuyer sur le dossier de la banquette.

« Quoi 'pas seulement' ? »

« Eh bien, comment dire... Il est certainement mérité de célébrer la cuisine italienne mais, et ce jeune homme semble souhaiter qu'on ne l'oublie pas, nos amis italiens sont réputés pour d'autres choses... »

« Quoi ? Les gondoles ? »

« Comment dire », il avait répété en se penchant doucement vers moi, l'ébauche de cette lueur qui m'avait impressionné la première fois que nous avions été plus loin que délirer ensemble dansait dans ses yeux. J'avais un peu le souffle court et la tête ailleurs quand il avait murmuré : « Disons que Roméo avait des arguments certains qui expliqueraient l'ampleur de la dévotion de Juliette... »

Ça m'avait pris un temps incommensurable pour que je connecte les idées entre elles. J'avais stupidement rougi quand j'avais finalement compris.

« Quels prétentieux ! » j'avais finalement commenté avec colère, et Remus n'avait pas pu retenir sa joie. J'avais été tellement heureuse d'entendre ce rire que je croyais disparu que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher: Sur son vieux pull élimé, sans forme et sans couleur, j'avais fait apparaître cette vérité : « Wizards Do It Better ». On avait eu une bonne nuit ce soir-là.

Le souvenir est puissant et je ne m'étonne qu'à moitié de l'ampleur de masse argentée me surprend - trop fois plus importante que d'habitude. Mais la suite est encore plus étonnante. Quand la masse se transforme ce ne sont pas des ailes qui apparaissent mais quatre pattes, très hautes, très musclés, très canines. L'apparition se jette sur le faux détraqueur et en la voyant arriver droit sur elle, étonnamment, mon opposant hurle et recule pour heurter le tonneau qui est derrière lui. Il manque de tomber.

Jamais je n'ai été aussi contente d'entendre le sifflet de l'entraîneur.

Personne n'a pas fait de commentaires dans les vestiaires et moi non plus. Je continuais d'espérer confusément que les autres avaient été trop pris par leurs propres duels pour s'en rendre compte. Surtout des gens avec qui je travaillais souvent, comme Dawlish. L'entraîneur nous avait congédié en disant qu'il nous enverrait des rapports écrits, qu'on les recevrait dans deux jours. La routine quoi. Sauf que moi, je savais bien que ça n'allait pas en rester là. Comme je ne savais pas s'il aurait le courage de m'affronter, j'allais partir. Mais il m'a fait signe, et j'ai prié pour être moins blême que je ne l'imaginais.

"Nymphadora Tonks, c'est ça ?" il a demandé, en pointant mon nom sur sa liste.

"Elle même", j'ai répondu comme si je n'avais aucune idée de quoi il voulait me parler.

"C'est votre reprise d'activité", il a continué toujours les yeux sur sa liste.

"Exactement."

Est-ce qu'il allait continuer à tourner autour du pot. Dans mon dos, les derniers sortaient, et j'ai brutalement compris qu'il attendait peut-être cela. Une attention touchante sur la forme mais inquiétante sur le fond.

"C'est nouveau ce patronus ?" il a soufflé brusquement.

J'ai avalé ma salive, espérant trouver quelque chose à répondre mais j'ai réussi qu'à hausser les épaules.

"J'ai une chouette sur mon dossier", il a renchéri comme si c'était nécessaire.

J'ai confirmé d'un geste impuissant.

"C'est la première fois que... ce nouveau patronus apparaît ?" il s'est enquis.

"Oui, je n'avais pas rencontré de vrais ou de faux Détraqueurs depuis longtemps", je lui aimablement répondu.

"Donc vous ne pouvez pas situer le changement ?"

"Vous dites ça comme si ça changeait d'un coup !"

Il a haussé un sourcil.

"À peu près, oui. Ça correspond généralement à un changement profond dans la vie du sorcier", il m'a rappelé.

"Ah", j'ai soupiré. Je me souvenais brusquement avoir lu que les patronus pouvaient changer dans des cas très rares, indiquant des modifications radicales dans l'existence d'un sorcier. L'exemple le plus communément cité était la maternité. Il me semblait que c'était une preuve inutile et envahissante de ce que Lupin me reprochait : "Tu t'attaches trop". Jusque dans la forme prise... J'ai frissonné.

"Je lis dans votre dossier que vous avez été blessée en mission secrète", il a repris d'un ton prudent, " est-ce que ça pourrait être cela ?"

Est-ce qu'on change de patronus parce que son cousin meurt par votre faute ? J'aurais bien aimé lui demander mais j'étais à peu près sûre que non, en fait.

"Pas directement, non, je ne crois pas."

Il a eu l'air dubitatif.

"D'autres changements importants, récemment ?" il s'est enquis, toujours le modèle de l'entraîneur consciencieux et impartial.

Je me suis demandée s'il pouvait être au courant des rumeurs de Kingsley. J'ai décidé que non et j'ai secoué la tête. Je n'avais pas à lui raconter ma vie.

"Est-ce que... qu'est-ce que c'est d'après vous ?" il a demandé ensuite, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui aurait préféré faire autre chose.

"C'est que je ne l'ai qu'entraperçu", j'ai essayé de biaiser comme une gamine, mais la vie est assez peu gentille avec les gamines.

Il a fait un geste un peu exaspéré de la main et a dit : "Eh bien, recommencez."

J'avais très envie de l'envoyer au diable mais j'ai obtempéré. Cette fois, j'ai repensé à la fois où Remus avait jugé bon de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la reconstruction de ses fantasmes adolescent :

"Oui, j'ai sans doute eu un béguin pour Lily, bien sûr. C'était une des seules filles qui ne me terrorisaient pas, sans doute parce qu'elle ne faisait rien pour essayer de me plaire", il avait raconté en riant quand j'avais remis la question sur le tapis. "Maintenant, ça n'a jamais été quelqu'un pour moi. Beaucoup trop d'ambition en un sens, trop de revanche à prendre : James était parfait pour elle, même si elle a eu du mal à s'en rendre compte - à moins qu'elle n'ait préféré attendre qu'il soit dans les mêmes dispositions. Bref..." Il avait eu un geste vague de la main. "Lily n'a jamais rien eu d'un fantasme inaccessible pour moi... Dora..."  
"Alors, l'autre fois...", j'avais demandé comme un enfant demande qu'on lui affirme que le père Noël moldu existe."  
"Alors l'autre fois, j'avais envie de toi, tout simplement. Mais je voulais aussi jouer avec tes règles..."

Ce n'était peut-être pas le souvenir le plus heureux auquel on pourrait penser, mais il m'apportait une sécurité importante. Peu de gens finalement avaient prétendu me désirer pour moi même.  
Le canidé a réapparu sur mon ordre - j'avais eu une fraction de seconde le puéril espoir que ma vieille chouette argentée allait faire cesser cette enquête interne. Il était énorme, puissant. Lisse comme un miroir. Il me regardait avec une certaine surprise comme s'il voulait me graver dans sa mémoire. À moins que ce soit l'inverse.

"Alors", a demandé un peu nerveusement l'entraîneur que j'avais presque oublié.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Quitte à être mise à l'index autant avoir l'air stupide :

"Certains dalmates sont aussi gros, mais ils me semblent que la tête ne marche pas", j'ai même trouvé à répondre. J'ai cru entendre des rires derrière moi - Remus et Sirius auraient aimé je crois.

"Oui, je ne crois pas, moi non plus, que ce soit un dalmate", a affirmé l'entraîneur.

"Non ?"

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit un...animal ordinaire non plus", il a ajouté encore.

"Vous pensez à quoi ?" j'ai continué sur ma lancée. Mais bon, on n'était plus à Poudlard.

"Enfin Auror Tonks", il s'est énervé. "Vous...vous n'avez jamais vu de Loup-garou ?"

"Pas transformé", j'ai soupiré en me demandant comme mon patronus pouvait prendre une forme que je n'avais jamais vue. Faudrait que je fasse des recherches. J'allais sans doute avoir du temps pour cela selon à qui il allait transmettre son rapport.

L'entraîneur a réfléchi.

"C'est une forme excessivement curieuse... » il a admis. « Pour la plupart des gens, c'est une forme difficile à associer à de la sécurité », il a ajouté, avant de demander sur le ton de la conservation : « Des lycanthropes dans votre famille ? »

"Pas que je sache..." Comme il allait inscrire la question dans mon dossier, j'ai jugé bon d'être un peu coopérative. "Mon père est de famille moldue et ma mère est une Black", j'ai précisé, "Peu de chance, vous ne pensez pas ?"

"Effectivement", il a acquiescé, mais mon arbre généalogique avait plutôt l'air de l'embarrasser - Une des choses qui m'a toujours fait apprécier de porter le nom de mon père.

"Ecoutez", il a repris finalement, "il n'y a rien dans le règlement qui...vous empêche d'avoir un loup-garou pour patronus, mais... je pense qu'il vaut mieux vous demander de faire un test de lycanthropie et..."

"Vous croyez que je suis un loup-garou ?" je l'ai coupé, sans arriver à m'empêcher de frissonner de nouveau. N'était-ce pas un peu honteux qu'une telle perspective me fasse peur comme au commun des sorciers ?

"Non", il s'est empressé de dire, "mais si vous voulez que ce dossier soit rapidement classé... je pense souhaitable qu'on élimine les éventualités les plus...comment dire...embarrassantes."

Je l'aurais bien giflé de me rappeler combien la communauté que j'étais censée servir méprisait l'homme que j'aimais. Mais il me semblait pas que je pouvais faire ça. Est-ce que je pouvais me permettre de perdre mon boulot maintenant ? Est-ce que, plus que jamais, je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir des choses à faire, qui m'évitent de passer mes journées à me demander pourquoi je n'avais pas su me tirer la première au Ministère ?


	5. Ne faire qu'un avec son partenaire

**Le bréviaire (amoureux) d'une Auror métamorphe**

Si vous doutez que j'ai piqué les persos à une autre,  
ça vous fait six bouquins à lire ! (Veinards)

Merci de votre patience, j'ai beaucoup douté sur ce chapitre, mais finalement Alixe a su m'assurer qu'il disait bien ce que j'avais en tête... Bon on va voir si vous confirmez !

**V- Faire un avec son partenaire **

Me battre à ses côtés.  
Il ne me reste que ça. _Il_ ne me laisse que cela. Je ne sais même pas si il approuve, mais il aurait du mal à s'y opposer. D'abord, c'est moi qui suis chargée officiellement de la protection de Poudlard - pour une fois que je partage l'objectif d'une mission de la Division. J'ai accepté ce poste comme une fuite : un bon lieu pour retrouver le contrôle de mes pouvoirs, pour essayer de me retrouver moi-même, et pour rester en contact avec l'Ordre. Un refuge suffisamment loin de Remus Lupin, ses yeux dorés et mélancoliques et son regard en coin, pour que j'espère arrêter de me rendre ridicule à chaque fois que je le croise.

On s'était pourtant fait beaucoup de bien, je crois, au début. Il m'a aidé à croire que je pouvais apprendre à vivre avec l'échec du Ministère ; j'ai bousculé sa certitude historique et mélancolique comme quoi personne ne peut durablement avoir envie de baiser avec un loup-garou. À quel moment, mon affection, réelle, lui est apparue comme une menace ?

Je crois savoir. Qui en doute d'ailleurs ? Pas Kingsley, qui s'excuse depuis à chaque fois qu'il le peut. Un an ou presque qu'il s'excuse. "Je ne pensais pas..." m'a-il expliqué tant de fois maintenant que je n'ose plus les compter.

Pouvait-il en effet penser que les partenaires d'un couple se cachent des choses aussi importantes que les soupçons de lycanthropie qui pèsent sur l'un deux parce que, par amour, son patronus a pris la forme de la malédiction qui pèse sur l'autre ? Hein ?

Peut-on penser qu'un couple qui n'est pas capable de faire face ensemble à ça est encore un couple ?

Il y a peu de temps la question m'aurait faite bâiller; mais je sais ce que ma mère en aurait pensé - jamais j'aurais cru avoir pris autant de choses de ma mère. Bref.

En plus, ça partait d'un bon sentiment de la part de Kingsley - il savait que j'attendais la réponse de la Division avec rien moins que de l'angoisse - imaginez qu'ils me virent ? Dire que j'allais ainsi être bientôt aussi pauvre que Remus ne suffisait pas à me réjouir. D'ailleurs à force de ronger mon frein, mes nerfs étaient à fleur de peau et mes rapports avec le reste du monde passablement contraints. Alors il est normal que Kingsley ait jugé important de m'annoncer ma prochaine réincorporation complète et inconditionnelle dès qu'il l'a apprise, avant qu'elle ne soit officielle, deux minutes avant le début d'une réunion de l'Ordre fin août. Il ne s'est pas méfié de la présence de Remus - peut-être imaginait-il même lui rendre service à lui aussi en l'allégeant d'un poids. Pauvre Kingsley !

"Tu vas pouvoir rosir tes cheveux, ma belle", il a lancé. "Tu reprends lundi prochain."

"Vraiment ?" j'ai balbutié, surprise de la nouvelle et terrifiée par la possible conversation qui allait suivre.

"Les résultats du test ne leur laissent aucune prise", il a confirmé tranquille, rayonnant soleil noir porteur d'une bonne nouvelle.

"Quels tests ?" s'est très aimablement enquis l'attentionné Remus. Ils sont comme ça les gens comme Remus, ils sont tellement droits qu'ils vont vérifier chaque odeur de charogne charriée par le vent.

"Tous les tests : niveau de magie, entrainement et bien sûr... lycanthropie..." a répondu obligeamment Kingsley, parce que les Kingsley répondent toujours aux questions, même les désagréables. Alors quand ils pensent que c'est une information à partager !

"Pardon ?" s'est étranglé mon prévisible Remus.

Kingsley, interdit, m'a regardée. Moi, coupable, j'ai piqué du nez. Notre silence était si soudain et assourdissant que tous les autres dans la pièce se sont tû à leur tour et se sont tournés vers nous. Fallait bien sûr arrêter ça. J'ai convoqué tout mon courage.

"Ils ont demandé...ça". _Ça_ était sans doute mal choisi mais, franchement, je n'avais pas les ressources pour faire mieux que… ça. "parce que mon patronus...a changé."

Remus m'a regardé sans un mot. Sans doute, rien dans mon introduction ne pouvait le rassurer.

"Avant c'était une chouette", j'ai continué, m'approchant à chaque syllabe plus près des larmes. Elles ont fini par m'étouffer et comme je me serais tuée plutôt que de l'avouer. Alors je me suis tu.

"Et maintenant ?" a demandé finalement Remus.

J'ai appelé Kingsley d'un regard au secours. Je sais, c'était lâche. Mais jamais je n'avais prévu de faire une déclaration publique devant tout l'Ordre. Pas avec Rogue de l'autre côté de la table qui me regardait avec plus de dégoût que d'habitude. Pas avec Molly, la bouche ouverte et les larmes aux yeux - elle avait sans doute déjà compris. Pas avec Arthur qui détournait les yeux, gêné. Pas avec Fletcher qui rigolait sous cape.

"Un canidé", a répondu péniblement Shacklebolt, et Remus a pâli comme si ses derniers espoirs se dissolvaient d'un seul coup. "Un loup..."

"Un loup-garou." Remus lui a coupé la parole comme s'il préférait être celui qui porte l'estoque. Ce n'était même pas une question.

Je lui ai pris la main ; il s'est échappé et est sorti raide comme la justice moldue. Je n'ai pas pleuré, non. Tout le monde me regardait. Je suis sortie moi aussi – Que faire d'autres ? Mais notre conversation ne nous a menés qu'à des récriminations et des excuses amères. Seule l'arrivée de Dumbledore y a mis fin – c'est lui qui nous a ramené dans la salle de réunions. Je ne sais pas s'il s'était rendu compte de notre dispute. En tout cas, il nous a offert le seul retour digne possible.

Mais depuis rien n'a plus semblé naturel. Même l'acte sexuel, pur et simple, nous a amené à des discussions amères et sans fins. Même ce réconfort mutuel là nous a progressivement été refusé. Et si j'ai d'abord été ridiculement contente d'apprendre que Dumbledore leur avait demandé, à Bill et lui, de venir renforcer la surveillance de Poudlard en son absence, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher tout de suite derrière de m'inquiéter qu'on ne trouve que l'occasion de se heurter un peu plus... J'ai vaguement espéré que le vieux château aurait pitié et réaliserait un charme sur lui rien que pour moi : qu'il lui sorte de l'idée qu'il est trop vieux et trop dangereux pour moi, par exemple. Est-ce une réponse de Poudlard qu'on ait à peine eu le temps d'envisager de partager une Bierreaubeurre avant qu'une explosion curieuse nous ait rappelé notre devoir ? On n'attendait au mieux des disciples des frères Weasley et se retrouve à devoir faire front à l'infiltration aussi inexplicable qu'inattendue d'une petite bande de Mangemorts !

Des Mangemorts à Poudlard ! Comment ont-ils osé ? Savaient-ils Albus absent ? Je repense d'un coup à tout le foin que Potter nous fait depuis la rentrée comme quoi mon cher cousin Drago suit les traces de son père et qu'il renseigne les encagoulés. Qui d'autre ? Et puis, quand bien même, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien chercher - avec ou sans Albus ? Harry ? Ils doivent être bien désespérés pour en arriver là ; ils nous ont habitués à plus tordu que ça ! En plus, ils sont mal renseignés parce que si le vieux Dumb est parti en promenade, il a emmené Harry. Ils vont en être pour leurs frais ! Je me demande si la vieille pourriture des Ténèbres est au courant. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il donne son aval à un truc aussi mal fichu. A moins que ça ne cache autre chose ; ça, ça me fait vraiment flipper. Enfin si j'avais le temps, parce que même s'ils ne sont pas nombreux, ils sont visiblement venus avec l'idée de faire le plus de dégâts possibles à des endroits différents. Plus j'y pense, plus ça fait couverture. Pas tellement le temps de penser d'ailleurs. Ça tire dans tous les coins.

Remus et moi, on cherche à les maintenir loin de l'escalier principal. _Remus et moi. _C'est ridicule bien sûr, mais la réalité est que ça me donne une force pas possible - comme si je pouvais ainsi lui montrer ma détermination et ma capacité de résistance, réduire à néant ses prétentions de vouloir me protéger. _Regarde comme je me protège bien moi-même !_ J'en protège même d'autres. Quand j'esquive ou quand je tire, quand je roule, quand je bondis, je le fais pour lui. Tant pis s'il ne le sait pas ou qu'il refuse de l'accepter.

J'exagère peut-être un peu - juste un peu. Je le fais aussi parce que ma haine pour les Ténèbres est viscérale et ancienne - je l'ai pour ainsi dire reçue en héritage. Mais je ne crois pas que je le ferais aussi bien, aussi sérieusement (tout le monde s'accorde maintenant à me trouver sérieuse, et pas seulement parce que mes cheveux ne sont plus roses), si ce n'était pour lui en remontrer, pour partager une cause avec lui - à défaut d'un avenir. Encore que cette nuit, me battre pour Poudlard aurait sans doute été suffisant. On n'est pas impunément élevé avec cette certitude que Poudlard est un sanctuaire inviolable. Non. Quelque soit la distance que l'on professe en grandissant, c'est un dogme qu'on n'a pas envie d'ébranler. Je sais : le fait que mes parents aient pu s'y rencontrer, eux que tout séparaient à première vue, que ma mère ait pu y puiser la force de faire le choix de rompre avec sa famille, qu'ils m'aient ainsi inscrite dans cette frange rebelle de la société sorcière, n'y ait sans doute pas pour rien.  
Enfin, je ne vais pas laisser une bande de Mangemorts réduire un château millénaire en cendres parce que, malgré la révérence que je porte envers cet acte fondateur, mes parents m'emmerdent la plupart du temps.

Ca me fait sourire malgré moi - surtout que je viens de faire fuir mon dernier opposant du moment, la robe en flamme. Il reviendra sans doute mais je me tourne vers Remus pour essayer de partager une partie de cette ironie - parce que je sais qu'il peut l'entendre ; il n'y a pas tant de gens qui en sont capables, je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Comme je le trouve presque statufié, pas tellement la pose de quelqu'un qui vient de gagner un round, je suis son regard et tombe sur un homme sensiblement plus âgé que les autres, et sans cagoule. Il a une sale tête - marquée, pas couturée comme Maugrey, mais inquiétante. En croisant mon regard, il a un sourire cruel, découvrant des dents étonnamment pointues. Je vais lever ma baguette mais il choisit de disparaître plutôt que de nous affronter.

"Tu crois qu'on va à leur poursuite ?" je demande. "Remus ? ça va ? On dirait que t'as vu... un fantôme ?" je remarque en me retournant vers lui puisqu'il ne me répond pas.

Il me jette un regard vide, presque implorant et je ne peux que demander :

"Tu... tu le connais ?"

Si je n'avais pas vu des photos de Pettigrow jeune, je croirais connaître la réponse.

"Malheureusement", il arrive à articuler d'une voix blanche. Comme il doit lire dans mes yeux que ça ne suffira sans doute pas, il ajoute en détournant les yeux. "C'est Fenrir Greyback"

"Grey.." ça me coupe le souffle. Je veux le poursuivre. Je veux prendre Remus dans mes bras pour lui rappeler que je l'aime malgré ce que lui a fait ce bête malfaisante – et malgré le fait qu'il ne veuille pas entendre parler de mon amour pour lui. Et je ne fais rien de tout cela parce que deux ombres nous arrosent de sorts depuis le premier étage sans qu'on puisse savoir d'où ils sortent. Je n'ai qu'un seul réflexe : plaquer Remus hors de la trajectoire des sortilèges.

"Bravo", il murmure d'une voix qui me montre que je dois lui couper la respiration. J'en manque jamais une, décidément.

D'autres sortilèges viennent entamer le marbre de l'escalier.

"C'est Rusard qui va pas être content", je marmonne, et je sens que Remus, que je n'ose pas regarder en face, sourit furtivement. Mon cœur s'emballe puis se désole quand je le vois s'assombrir de nouveau. Ça m'agace. Je me lève d'un seul bond et j'envoie de quoi calmer ces deux suppôts de Face de Mort. Quand je reviens à l'abri du parapet, Remus me serre contre lui en grondant.

"Ça va pas! T'exposer comme ça !?"

"Tu veux attendre qu'ils viennent nous chercher ?"

"Tu pouvais pas... me dire ?! Je t'aurais couverte !"

"Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire", je lui rétorque.

J'ai sincèrement l'impression qu'il prend sur lui pour ne pas me faire une scène. Et mon cœur, ce dérisoire et malheureux petit muscle animé d'un fonctionnement involontaire, s'emballe de nouveau comme s'il venait de me demander ma main. Mais ma tête décide de pousser l'avantage - ou de fuir, ce qui revient ce soir un peu au même :

"Tu me couvres, je monte", j'annonce.

Il va refuser sans doute ou proposer, chevaleresque, qu'on fasse l'inverse, mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Qu'il s'inquiète - ça lui fera oublier Greyback ! Je me rends compte en me glissant de marche en marche que moi-même je n'aimerais pas devoir réfléchir à ce que peut bien signifier sa présence à celui-là. Y a-t-il d'autres lycanthropes ? Est-ce une ultime provocation de Lord Voldemerde d'envoyer une horde de lycanthropes mordre l'avenir du monde sorcier ? Sauf, je me raisonne à la moitié de l'escalier, depuis quand les loups-garous attaquent loin de la pleine lune ? Il faudrait demander à Remus - ah, ouais, bien sûr Tonks, c'est l'idée de l'année ! Comme s'il avait besoin de toi pour se poser des questions de toute façon.

Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à comment tu pourrais coincer celui qui est en train de démonter l'escalier à force de te rater, je m'engueule. Il est bougrement bien caché. Impossible de l'atteindre directement. Si on en revient au manuel - ce qui n'est jamais une mauvaise politique, faudrait trouver sa faiblesse. Mouais. Vu qu'il est arrivé à nous contourner, on peut rayer sa mauvaise connaissance du terrain. Vu les sortilèges qu'il balance, il sait que tu arrives, donc autant pour l'effet de surprise. Je ne suis plus qu'à une volée de marches du palier, à peine dissimulée par une pauvre statue qui a l'air étonnée de prendre tout d'un coup tant d'importance. J'écarte immédiatement l'idée de monter au pas de charge les derniers échelons. Reste à le faire sortir de son trou. Je me retourne vers Remus, embusqué au pallier du dessous, et il acquiesce silencieusement. Mon cœur tressaute de cette simple confirmation. Comme s'il avait suivi mes pensées – à moins qu'il n'ait juste voulu dire qu'il était là et qu'il me couvrait. Sans plus réfléchir, je déchire un morceau d'une tenture millénaire et de l'enflamme. Je la charme pour qu'elle aille débusquer l'ennemi là où il se cache et je me prépare à attaquer de l'autre côté. Je sais que Remus est là, et je décide que c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

°°  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai balancé tout ça tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie, pourquoi j'ai comparé mon malheur à celui de Fleur.  
Ou plutôt, je le sais trop bien.  
Parce que j'en crevais depuis longtemps... ni plus, ni moins.

Alors quand j'ai entendu la petite Fleur, celle que tout le monde trouve jolie mais fragile, décorative mais barbante, leur dire à tous que l'amour, c'est autre chose qu'une jolie photo... hein ? J'étais censée faire quoi ? Lui donner tort ? Est-ce qu'on s'aime parce qu'on se trouve beaux ? Est-ce que c'est ça, hein ? Même les Weasley, qui ne portent pourtant pas haut Fleur dans leur estime, n'ont pas su la contredire. Parce que eux, hein, l'amour, ils savent. Ils savent que c'est des années passées ensemble, des défauts qu'on chérit, des épreuves qu'on surmonte, de la force qu'on se donne... Un peu comme quand dans une paire d'Aurors quand elle fonctionne bien... Je me souviens brutalement de ce qu'avait ajouté Maugrey, alors instructeur de l'Académie : heureusement, les paires d'Aurors fonctionnent souvent mieux que les couples... ça avait fait rire, je me rappelle. Evidemment...

Pourtant, je crois que l'amour c'est plus qu'avoir trouvé un bon partenaire. C'est l'amour qui permet de croire encore, même si Dumbledore est mort, même si Voldemort est là, même... Putain... Je m'essuie les yeux, parce qu'à ce compte là je vais tomber entre deux marches et après avoir rappelé à tous mon impulsivité, mon manque de retenue, ma jeunesse, j'aurais opportunément fait de nouveau la preuve que ma vieille maladresse n'est pas totalement surmontée.

J'inspire sur le palier.

Oui, vraiment, j'ai choisi mon moment... Bill est au mieux défiguré, Dumbledore est mort - Dumbledore est mort ; combien de fois faudra-t-il répéter cette phrase pour y croire ?- l'Ordre est en miettes - enfin, je crois - Si Rogue nous a tous trahis, il ne doit pas en rester grand-chose... Mon cher cousin s'est révélé est apprenti Mangemort étonnamment efficace ; lui que même sa mère pensait trop fragile pour des entreprises aussi osées... J'en oublie sans doute mais, en deux mots, c'était sans doute le pire moment que je pouvais choisir pour hurler à Remus que je voulais qu'il m'aime... Franchement !

J'entends ma mère soupirer que je ne saurais jamais me comporter en société. Je vois mon père secouer la tête, éternellement déçu que je ne sois pas ce qu'il n'a pas su être - un sorcier respecté. Il semble en effet que je n'ai su prendre que le pire qu'ils aient eu à m'offrir : l'impulsivité de Ted alliée à l'exigence d'absolu d'Androméda... Voyez le résultat ! De quoi faire fuir n'importe quel partenaire !

Je reprends ma grimpette. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en sortant de l'infirmerie, c'est la destination que j'ai prise. Toujours plus haut. Comme quand j'étais élève à Poudlard et que ma vie d'adolescente était plus insupportable que d'habitude. Comme si le fait de prendre physiquement de la hauteur pouvait me permettre d'échapper à mes propres insuffisances. Alors, je monte. Au pallier suivant, j'entends que quelqu'un monte derrière moi. Le pas est rapide. Comme si on voulait me rattraper. Je ne me retourne pas. Je n'accélère pas non plus. Je continue, je monte, je m'envole. Tant pis pour ceux - ou celui - qui voudraient me rejoindre.

"Nymphadora", dit la voix derrière moi.

Et voilà qu'il se sent obligé de venir me consoler. Merlin, ce calvaire aura-t-il une fin ?

Je refuse de me retourner, même quand il pose une main légère et déférente sur mon épaule droite. Même quand il répète mon prénom, lui donnant une épaisseur douloureuse que jamais j'aurais crue compatible avec ses quatre syllabes pompeuses.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ma petite crise est finie", j'affirme, venimeuse et désespérée, avec juste suffisamment de fierté pour espérer encore que le premier cache le second.

"Nymphadora", il répète plus fort, alors que j'attendais un soupir fatigué. "S'il te plaît", il insiste, "regarde-moi".

J'obéis, mais je suis tendue comme si nous allions nous battre. Je ne pleurerai pas, sous aucun prétexte. D'ailleurs je lui dis.

"Je ne pleurerai plus."

Ses yeux dorés ont l'air perplexes. Ça me donne presque envie de rire. Mais j'ai peur de lâcher quoi que ce soit de ce contrôle précaire que j'ai établi sur mes émotions.

"Il n'y a aucune honte à pleurer", il m'oppose. Avant que je ne me rebelle, il ajoute : "Moi, j'aimerais en être capable..."

"Ne te pose pas en victime !" j'hurle, ravalant je ne sais comment un 'en plus'. Je ferme les yeux attendant, tremblante, la réplique évidente : "Qui a commencé ?" mais elle ne vient pas. Remus, lui, est adulte depuis longtemps.

"Tu allais où ?" il demande plutôt.

Je rouvre les yeux. Son visage est tendre, tendu mais tendre, un peu comme quand il craint de s'être laissé aller à son propre plaisir, de ne pas avoir été assez attentif au mien.

"À la volière", je réponds - pas les couilles de dire "cacher ma honte".

"Je peux t'accompagner ?", il continue toujours surprenant – si on doit être surpris qu'il soit en toute heure et en tout lieu égal à lui même. Je songe brusquement qu'il ne l'est pas toujours et, comme à chaque fois que cette limite que sa nature m'impose m'est rappelée, je frissonne.

Je pourrais lui dire que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vais à cet endroit. Je pourrais lui balancer que nous ferions mieux d'en rester là. Mais je ne réussis qu'à hausser les épaules. On se met à gravir les marches en silence, côte à côte. C'est étonnamment apaisant. Libéré par les gestes répétitifs du corps, mon esprit retrouve un des fils qu'il poursuivait auparavant.

"On est mal barrés", je finis par proposer. J'enfonce une porte ouverte mais il me semble plus facile de parler de la guerre que de parler de nous. Je précise d'ailleurs : "L'Ordre, je veux dire."

Remus hoche longuement la tête comme si comme moi, il entendait encore et encore le chant désespéré de Fumseck.

"Il faudra pourtant...enfin... Harry a besoin de nous", il répond finalement, d'une voix tendue.

"Tu crois qu'il nous fera encore confiance ?" je lui demande très franchement, parce qu'il ne m'a jamais paru évident que le jeune Potter soit totalement enthousiasmé par notre petit assemblage dumbledorien. Est-ce que le fait qu'il ait demandé à ses amis de surveiller Poudlard pendant qu'il partait avec Albus n'en est-il pas une preuve ultime ? Dans tous les cas, le résultat de cette nuit devrait le conforter dans ses pires doutes.

"Je... j'espère", me répond Remus lugubre cette fois, et il est plus que clair qu'il partage mes réserves. "Sinon", il rajoute, "plus rien n'a de sens."

"Non", je confirme.

Il me jette un regard honteux et timide, mais ne proteste pas. Immédiatement, ce putain d'espoir qui veut jamais lâcher relève la tête, mon cœur bat, mes yeux brûlent. Mais, par Circée, qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ? Je me suis déjà donnée à lui, je viens de me jeter à ses pieds, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de plus ? À défaut d'autres idées, je me concentre sur la marche qui nous emmène toujours plus haut dans un Poudlard trop silencieux pour être Poudlard.

"Nymphadora", il commence soudain d'une voix qui ne lui ressemble pas, comme étranglée, "Il n'y a pas... Il n'y a plus grand-chose qui ait du sens... maintenant."

On monte très lentement les marches suivantes. Comme si nous manquions d'oxygène pour avancer plus vite, comme si nos corps étaient plombés par la gravité de l'instant.

"Je sais que j'ai dit..." il reprend, puis se ravise. Il faut deux marches supplémentaires pour qu'il se lance : " J'ai pu te faire croire le contraire, mais ta relation avec m... _notre relation._... C'est une des rares choses qui en ait encore..."

Je suis incapable de ne pas m'arrêter en entendant cela. C'est impossible. Incroyable. Pas après tout ce qui vient de se passer.

"Qui ait du sens", il précise en se retournant, ses yeux dans les miens comme une prière.

"Et ?" je demande avec précaution, interdisant à mon cœur d'y croire trop vite. Trop de fois déjà, je lui rappelle.

"Je ne veux pas te perdre", il répond avec l'air de poser une question.

"Et ?" j'insiste. C'est peut-être cruel mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je lis un début de rébellion sur son visage puis une acceptation.

"Si tout est perdu, si rien n'a plus de sens, pourquoi, pourquoi ne pas être heureux ?" il propose.

"Heureux ?"

"Ensemble ?"

"Toi et moi, ensemble ?"

Il rit doucement, ses mains se lèvent comme un prisonnier se rend. "C'est l'idée."

"Tu es sûr ?"

Il descend la marche d'avance qu'il a sur moi. On est presque de la même taille.

"Tu sais bien que je ne suis jamais sûr de rien..." il souffle en m'enlaçant. Je résiste un peu. "Mais, l'idée mérite qu'on lui laisse une chance, non ?"

"Pourquoi ?" je balbutie, épuisant mes réserves de self-control. "Pourquoi ? Tu ne trouves plus trop..."

Il pose ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

"Si", il souffle, "bien sûr que si. Sauf que tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que je me trompe..."

"Et ?" j'articule, des larmes de bonheur dans la voix.

Il a pris mon visage dans ses mains, ses pouces lissent mes joues et ses yeux cherchent les miens, peut-être pour me montrer qu'ils sont eux-aussi pleins de larmes.

"Je suis mort de trouille", il murmure, "mais j'ai envie que tu aies raison. Il faut bien que quelqu'un ait raison," il termine plutôt pour lui même. Et sa fragilité, une énième fois, m'émeut, me touche, me fait fondre.

---

Attention, c'est sans doute la fin...


End file.
